A coeur ouvert
by lilouange
Summary: Delena / Klaroline # Après l'épisode 904 : Elena n'arrive pas à chasser ses sentiments pour Damon malgré que celui-ci ait brisé le lien. Elle se retrouve à en parler avec Caroline qui, elle, finit par avouer ce qui la gêne dans cette relation...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !_

_Petit OS entre Caroline et Elena. Ça m'est venu après avoir vu l'épisode 409 qui, je vous l'avoue, m'a bien frustrée ^^ Vivement le 410 mais là, il va falloir être patiente zut !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_A cœur ouvert_**

_Situation :__ Après l'épisode 09 de la saison 4_

_Résumé : __Elena n'arrive pas à chasser ses sentiments pour Damon malgré que celui-ci ai brisé le lien. Elle se retrouve à en parler avec Caroline qui, elle, n'accepte absolument pas la simple idée de leur relation._

_Disclaimer :__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sniff…), ils sont la propriété de leur auteur et de la CW._

* * *

**A cœur ouvert**

Stefan et Caroline étaient en train de s'agiter dans le salon, tels des carillons balançant au vent. Ils tentaient de mettre au point un nouveau plan pour trouver ce fameux remède tant désiré par beaucoup. Le dernier ayant été ébranlé par la trahison de Hayley envers Tyler, une quinzaine de jours auparavant, ils désiraient trouver quelque chose de plus sûr.  
Bonnie était retournée à la maison du lac afin de voir comment se passait l'évolution de la rééducation mentale de Jer avec Damon et Shane. Seule Elena restait à Mystic Falls, présente dans cette même pièce, à ce moment même.

Seulement Elena avait abandonné leur échange depuis déjà plusieurs minutes… Elle fixait quelque chose d'invisible au fond de la pièce. Il ne restait aucune preuve matérielle de ce qui s'était passé ici. Pourtant c'était bien dans cette même pièce que tout avait basculé avec Damon quelques temps plus tôt…

Il avait élégamment tendu sa main vers elle afin de l'inviter à danser après avoir pris soin de la débarrasser du verre de bourbon qu'elle tenait. Elle n'avait pas hésité trop longtemps tant elle avait eu envie de danser avec lui depuis la présentation des candidates au concours de Miss Mystic Falls. Elle avait alors glissé ses doigts dans la main de Damon et ce contact pourtant si simple et léger l'avait électrifiée. Ils avaient dansé tendrement un instant, avant que, finalement, leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Elena avait alors cessé de se battre contre son désir et s'était laissé aller dans ce baiser si tendre que lui donnait Damon. Puis la tendresse avait laissé place à la passion, chaque baiser les consumant encore plus de l'intérieur. Les mains de l'un se glissaient sous les vêtements de l'autre, explorant le corps opposé avec délectation et envie. Elle lui avait arraché sa chemise juste après l'avoir plaqué contre ce mur qu'elle fixait désormais. Elle se concentrait pour retrouver la sensation de la peau de Damon sous ses doigts, de la langue du jeune homme qui courrait sur son corps, elle pouvait sentir son odeur…

« Elena ? Youhou ?! »

La jeune femme sortit de sa rêverie pour faire face à la dure réalité. Damon était absent et son amie Caroline, penchée vers son visage, la fixait avec un air perplexe.

**Caroline :** « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

**Elena :** « Hein ? Heu… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, désolée… »

Elena se releva du canapé, attrapa sa veste et quitta le salon sans même un regard pour ses amis. Ceux-ci la regardaient quitter le manoir, surpris de sa réaction. Elena était distraite dernièrement et personne ne savait vraiment ce qui trottait dans ses pensées. Lorsque qu'ils entendirent le claquement de la porte d'entrée, Caroline et Stefan se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, ébahis. Caroline en était bouche bée.

De son côté Elena pris une grande inspiration une fois sur le porche puis, à vitesse vampirique, elle gagna la forêt. Une fois isolée, elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était bleu avec juste quelques petits nuages par ci par là… En soupirant, elle passa ses bras autour d'un des troncs d'arbres qui l'entouraient. La fraicheur qui s'en dégageait lui fit du bien. L'odeur du grand chêne qu'elle enlaçait était agréable et la rugosité de l'écorce l'apaisait. Elle laissait glisser ses doigts le long des irrégularités du tronc. Mais ses pensées repartirent à nouveau vers Damon. En gémissant, elle lâcha le tronc pour finalement se retourner et s'y appuyer de dos.

Sa tête frappa à quatre reprises l'arbre derrière elle avant de s'y apposer fixement. Les yeux fermés, elle dirigeait son visage vers le ciel. Ses émotions la submergeaient. Elle s'en voulait pour cela. Elle avait un nœud douloureux dans l'estomac et un vide immense dans le cœur. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui en était la cause… Elle ne cessait de penser à cette cause justement.

Damon… Elle avait enfin assumé ses sentiments pour lui et il l'avait rejetée. Elle savait qu'il l'avait fait dans le but de la protéger. Il avait brisé le lien qui la tenait à lui simplement parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait son bonheur. Il s'était montré altruiste pour une fois… Mais malgré cette bonne intention elle souffrait énormément. Damon lui manquait tellement.

Du bruit non loin d'elle la fit sursauter. Au parfum, elle reconnu Caroline. Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient roulées sur ses joues et tenta d'afficher un sourire un tant soit peu sincère.

**Elena :** « Eh… »

**Caroline :** « Eh… Elena… Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien alors arrête de sourire s'il te plait. En plus, tu joues mal la comédie, tu grimaces plus que tu ne souries là… »

Caroline conclu sa phrase avec un petit sourire pincé et Elena cessa de forcer le sien.

**Caroline :** « C'est Damon, c'est ça ? »

**Elena :** « Caroline s'il te plait, arrête. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes sincèrement pour moi mais tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'aurais à dire alors ne nous conduis pas à cette conversation… »

**Caroline :** « Elena, je suis là pour toi d'accord ?! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais passage. Une fois que Damon aura brisé le lien, tu verras que tout ira mieux et ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir »

Elle avait fait son possible pour paraitre enjouée en prononçant ces mots.

**Elena :** « Il a déjà brisé le lien, Caroline ! Et mon mauvais souvenir c'est justement l'homme que j'aime me disant qu'il me rend ma liberté, qu'il ne veut pas de moi auprès de lui ! Ma relation avec Damon ne se résume pas qu'à votre stupide lien comme vous voulez tous le croire ! Je l'aime ! Tu comprends ça ?! Je l'aime ! Et je l'aimais déjà avant de devenir un vampire ! Et si Jeremy n'était pas intervenu à Denver, il y a de fortes chances pour que nous ayons fait l'amour ensemble bien avant ! J'ai essayé de résister Caroline, je te le promets mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Ça me consume de l'intérieur ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas le comprendre et l'accepter ?! »

Caroline était sans mot. Elle tentait de reconstituer le flot de paroles que venait de lui déverser Elena. Cette dernière avait fini par craquer, libérant ce qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

**Caroline :** « Elena… Je… Enfin, c'est »

Mais Elena lui coupa la parole.

**Elena :** « Stop ! Si c'est pour me répéter une énième fois à quel point Damon n'est qu'une personne égoïste, un psychopathe narcissique, un manipulateur, un coureur de filles et j'en passe, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine Caroline ! J'ai très bien compris ce que tu pensais de lui, merci bien ! »

Caroline soupira.

**Caroline :** « Ce que je voulais dire Elena, c'est que… Enfin, si je ne veux pas accepter ta relation avec Damon, le fait que tes sentiments puissent être réels envers lui… C'est juste que… Que je suis dans la même situation, Elena ! »

Voilà, c'était dit ! Caroline avait enfin ouvert sa boite de Pandore. Elena la fixait avec de grands yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. La jeune fille referma sa bouche et secoua légèrement la tête comme si ce mouvement pouvait faire circuler l'information plus efficacement jusqu'à l'analyse de son cerveau.

**Elena :** « Tu as des sentiments pour Damon ?! »

Caroline ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés !

**Caroline :** « NOOON ! Grands dieux, non ! »

**Elena :** « Caroline, je suis un peu perdue là, désolée… »

Caroline se mordit la lèvre supérieure. Elle posa ses yeux sur ses pieds qui tapotaient nerveusement le sol. On aurait dit une enfant qui avait fait une bêtise…

**Caroline :** « Klaus… J'ai des sentiments pour Klaus… »

Si Caroline pensait avoir vu son amie étonnée quelques instant auparavant, ce n'était rien à côté du visage qu'affichait désormais Elena qui ne trouva rien à répondre.

**Caroline :** « C'est assez flou, je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdue à ce propos… Totalement même…Et vis-à-vis de Tyler, c'est compliqué aussi. Surtout en ce moment qu'il ne va pas bien entre sa mère et ses hybrides… C'est une conversation avec Stefan qui m'a fait me poser les bonnes questions. Mais bien sûr, sur le moment, pour éviter de me poser toutes questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas réfléchir et encore moins répondre, j'ai dévié la conversation sur ta présence à la maison du lac avec Damon… »

Elena grimaça en repensant à la façon dont Stefan avait réagit .Il était devenu froid avec elle mais, s'il faisait son maximum afin d'agir comme si de rien n'était avec elle, il n'en était pas de même avec son frère. Ils s'étaient violemment disputés par téléphone et depuis, Stefan refusait tout contact avec son aîné. Elena ne désespérait pas que les choses s'arrangent. Bien qu'au fond d'elle-même, c'est d'abord entre elle et Damon qu'elle souhaitait voir les choses s'arranger…

**Caroline :** « A priori, si Damon a déjà brisé le lien, c'est que tu as bel et bien raison en disant que c'est bien plus que le fait que tu sois liée à lui. Je ne te promets pas de faire un effort avec Damon directement mais… Je veux bien faire un effort quand à votre relation si c'est lui qu'il te faut pour que tu sois heureuse. »

Elena sourit doucement.

**Elena :** « Sauf qu'il n'y a plus de relation… »

**Caroline :** « Oh pitié, Elena ! Si tu l'aimes vraiment, comme tu le prétends, tu vas vite le reconquérir. Surtout que c'est Damon, il ne faut pas grand-chose pour ça… »

Elena donna une tape à son amie sur le bras en riant.

**Elena :** « Et ta promesse alors ? »

**Caroline :** « C'est vrai, pardon. Je ne suis pas infaillible aussi. On va y aller en douceur d'accord ? Honnêtement, je vais avoir du mal alors ne t'attend pas à ce que j'y arrive tout de suite. Mais je vais m'y efforcer… Mais surtout, ne m'étalez pas votre bonheur sous le nez, par pitié ! Yeuuurk ! »

Elena éclata cette fois d'un rire sincère.

**Caroline :** « Et si on retournait au manoir ? J'ai soif, moi ! »

Son amie hocha la tête pour acquiesser.

**Caroline :** « Elena ? Bien sûr, concernant ce que je t'ai avoué… »

**Elena :** « Je serai une tombe, tu as ma parole ! Et moi, elle est instantanée ! »

En riant, elles se prirent bras dessus, bras dessous et regagnèrent le manoir plus sereinement bien que le cœur d'Elena lui semblait toujours creux. Mais désormais elle ne se faisait plus autant de souci, elle allait tout faire pour que ce vide soit rapidement comblé par le retour de Damon...

* * *

_Merci de votre visite et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour !_  
_Vu que plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé une suite à mon OS, je me suis penchée dessus._  
Celle ci commence le lendemain de la discussion entre Elena et Caroline dans les bois...  
_On se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**A cœur ouvert  
Chapitre 2**

Ses yeux trouvèrent enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Assis au bar, un verre à la main, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Un second verre, encore intact, attendait à sa droite, devant un tabouret vide. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et s'élança vers lui.

« Bonjour Damon. »

Le jeune homme se raidit. Il s'était laissé surprendre par l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, tout en désignant le tabouret vide à son côté, demanda la permission de s'installer.

**Damon :** « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

**Elena :** « J'ai appris que tu étais de passage en ville… Tu ne m'as pas prévenue… »

**Damon :** « Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi, Elena. »

La jeune fille soupira en fixant le verre en face d'elle. Elle s'en saisit et y but une gorgée avant de grimacer légèrement en sentant la subtile brulure de l'alcool descendre jusqu'à son estomac. Damon la regarda, surpris.

**Elena :** « Rick ne m'en voudra pas pour ça… »

Damon plongea alors ses yeux dans le fond de son verre, fixant le liquide ambré qu'il faisait tournoyer d'un très léger mouvement de poignet. Elena le regardait faire en cherchant les bons mots. Mais y avait-il vraiment de bons mots pour aborder les choses finalement ?

**Elena :** « Tu m'as manqué, Damon… »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, le regard toujours fixé à son verre… Elena soupira de déception.

**Elena :** « Comment ça se passe avec Jeremy ? »

**Damon :** « Très bien, il progresse rapidement. Bonnie a pris le relais hier alors je les laisse un peu tranquilles… »

**Elena :** « Tu as filtré mes appels et ignoré mes messages… »

Damon avala d'une traite ce qui restait dans son verre et fit signe à Matt de le resservir.

**Damon :** « Je vais me répéter mais… Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi, Elena. »

**Elena :** « C'est pas pour autant que je dois l'accepter… »

Damon fronça les sourcils et se décida enfin à la regarder.

**Damon :** « Je fais de mon mieux pour toi ! »

**Elena :** « Je le sais parfaitement et c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais tu me manques quand même… »

**Damon :** « Elena, s'il te plait… »

**Elena :** « Je t'aime Damon. »

Damon avala, en trois gorgées rapides, le verre que venait de lui verser Matt. Il se saisit de sa veste et se leva avant de se tourner vers Elena qui le fixait curieusement.

**Damon :** « Oublie moi Elena, ce sera mieux pour toi et mieux pour moi. Je ne suis pas ce qu'il te faut, je ne ferais que te tirer vers le fond… »

**Elena :** « Me tirer vers le fond ? Je ne crois pas ! Tu as juste peur que ce ne soit moi qui te tire vers des hauteurs dont tu ne te crois pas capable ! Ou digne… »

Elle vit dans son regard que Damon avait été déstabilisé par sa remarque. Malheureusement pour elle, il pouvait être très têtu lui aussi…

**Damon :** « Peu importe, oublie moi ! C'est tout ce que je te demande ! »

**Elena :** « Tu ne peux plus me contraindre Damon. Tu as rompu notre lien alors, désormais, quoi que tu dises, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ! Je ne vous laisserai pas prendre la poudre d'escampette, Damon Salvatore ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, pour moi c'est réel et je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ça, quoi que tu en penses ! »

**Damon :** « Bonne soirée Elena. »

Il quitta le bar sans se retourner alors qu'Elena, déçue de son échec, ne le quittait pas des yeux.

... ... ... ... ...

Elena et Caroline en était à leur troisième bouteille de vodka. Aussi dépitée l'une que l'autre par leurs vies sentimentales totalement chambardées, elles s'étaient retrouvées en fin de journée chez Caroline. L'enthousiasme qu'avait retrouvé Elena après sa mise au point avec son amie, la veille, avait été ébranlé par l'austérité de Damon. Quand à Caroline, Tyler avait finalement pris la décision de rompre avec elle.

Avachie au fond de son fauteuil, la blondinette tentait d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elena, allongée sur le tapis au pied de son amie, l'écoutait attentivement en fixant le plafond. Soudain cette dernière réagit quand elle entendit la voix de Caroline commencer à se briser dans des sanglots. Elle se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter sa camarade.

**Elena :** « Stooop ! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop ! Tu m'as dit toi-même, il y a vingt minutes, que tu te sentais soulagée de la décision de Tyler ! Alors non, pas de larmes ce soir ! Certes tu tiens toujours à lui mais il y a Klaus… »

**Caroline :** « Pitié, laisse Klaus où il est… »

**Elena :** « J'ai vécu la même chose, Caroline, alors je suis la mieux placée pour t'aider à prendre tes décisions ! »

**Caroline :** « Klaus et Damon sont totalement différents, tu ne peux pas les comparer ! Klaus est quelqu'un de réellement mauvais, il tue par jeu et ne pense qu'à sa petite personne… Il n'y a rien de bon en lui ! »

**Elena :** « Sous-entendrais-tu qu'il y a du bon en Damon ? »

**Caroline :** « Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Mais il est vrai que Damon est moins nocif que Klaus… Tu as un effet bénéfique sur ce psychopathe narcissique ! »

**Elena :** « Et à voir comme il te regarde, je suis certaine que tu peux avoir, toi aussi, un effet bénéfique sur l'autre psychopathe narcissique… »

Caroline roula des yeux, désespérée.

**Caroline :** « Klaus est notre ennemi, je te le rappelle juste au passage. »

**Elena :** « Rien n'est jamais définitif ! Même pas la mort, regarde nous… »

**Caroline :** « Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix me caser avec lui ? C'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie ?! »

**Elena :** « Parce que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi épanouie ces derniers mois que depuis que j'ai accepté mes sentiments pour Damon ! Parce que je ne serai jamais plus heureuse que je ne l'ai été pendant ces quelques heures dans ses bras ! Je veux ça pour toi Caroline ! »

**Caroline :** « Est-ce que tu réalises vraiment ce que tu dis ?! On parle de notre ennemi là, Elena ! Celui qui veut ton sang pour engendrer des hybrides, qui a tué Jenna et la mère de Tyler ainsi que je ne sais combien d'innocents qui ont eu la malchance de croiser son chemin ! Je crois que la vodka commence à attaquer tes neurones là ! »

**Elena :** « Qu'est-ce qui nous permet de le juger, Caroline ? Nous aussi, nous avons du sang sur nos mains… En plus, il peut changer si on lui laisse sa chance ! »

**Caroline :** « Admettons que je décide de lui laisser sa chance ! Bon, toi, j'ai bien compris ton point de vue, mais qui d'autre voudra la lui laisser ?! C'est n'importe quoi tout ça, Elena ! »

**Elena :** « Tu ne le sauras qu'en essayant ! Personnellement, je m'occupe de convaincre Damon dès que je l'aurai reconquis »

**Caroline :** « Argh ! J'ai besoin de vodka ! »

Sur ce, la jeune fille attrapa la bouteille sur la table et bu directement au goulot.

**Caroline :** « Assez parlé pour ce soir ! Maintenant, on s'amuse ! »

Et elle mit de la musique sur laquelle elle commença à danser en appelant son amie pour qu'elle la rejoigne.

... ... ... ... ...

_« Besoin de ton aide, viens vite ! »_

Il venait de recevoir un SMS court mais limpide. L'inquiétude le saisit. Il posa ses cartes sur la table en s'excusant de devoir quitter la partie et fila sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler sa veste.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre d'Elena, celle-ci l'attendait patiemment, assise en tailleur sur son lit. Il sut de suite, en la voyant si tranquille, qu'il s'était fait berné. Alors qu'il voulut ressortir de la pièce par la fenêtre aussi vite qu'il n'y était entré, elle l'interpela, le suppliant de mettre les choses à plat.

**Damon :** « Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

**Elena :** « Non… Je te l'ai dit hier, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner. Et malheureusement pour toi, j'ai l'éternité devant moi qui plus est… »

**Damon :** « Sauf si on trouve le remède… »

**Elena :** « Je ne veux pas de ce remède, Damon. »

**Damon :** « Pardon ? »

**Elena :** « Tu m'as très bien entendue : je ne veux pas du remède, je ne veux pas redevenir humaine… »

**Damon :** « N'importe quoi ! Bien sûr que tu veux redevenir humaine ! Tu n'as jamais voulu être une vampire ! Quand on aura trouvé le remède, toute cette période ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! »

**Elena :** « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir que tout cela ne devienne qu'un mauvais souvenir ?! Je ne veux pas de ce remède Damon parce que je veux être avec toi ! Redevenir humaine, c'est vieillir et mourir et donc mettre un point final à notre histoire ! »

**Damon :** « Nous n'avons pas d'histoire, Elena ! Tu n'as passé cette nuit avec moi que parce que tu m'étais liée… »

**Elena :** « Il va vraiment falloir arrêter avec ça aussi ! J'ai fait l'amour avec toi parce que je t'aime, Damon ! Uniquement pour ça ! D'accord, le fait que je sois liée à toi a joué mais uniquement sur le fait que ça m'a permis d'accepter les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ! Et tu sais que j'ai raison. Qui sait ce qui ce serait passé à Denver si mon frère ne nous avait pas interrompu ? Et j'étais humaine cette nuit là, donc non liée à toi… »

**Damon :** « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Elena. Tu mérites tellement mieux ! Comme mon frère. C'est lui ton âme sœur ! »

**Elena :** « Je suis suffisamment grande pour décider qui me mérite ou non. Et ne te dénigre pas ainsi s'il te plait. Je sais qui est le vrai Damon Salvatore et je peux te dire que c'est quelqu'un de bien ! Tu as beau essayer de le cacher derrière la facette de l'abruti égocentrique et sans cœur qui fonce tête baissée dans les problèmes sans réfléchir… Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, que tu es en réalité un être sensible et très intelligent... Tu es toujours là pour moi et dernièrement, pour le reste de la bande aussi… »

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui en lui parlant et se trouvait désormais tout contre lui. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

**Elena :** « Je t'aime Damon »

Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui tout en gardant ses yeux rivés dans ceux du vampire. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Elle posa doucement une main sur la taille du jeune homme qui tressaillit.

**Elena :** « Je t'aime Damon »

La jeune femme se glissa doucement sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. Ce dernier se contracta et ne répondit pas au baiser. Elena sépara leurs lèvres en constatant le manque de réaction de Damon mais n'était pas résignée pour autant. Elle glissa sa deuxième main sous la chemise du jeune homme pour la déposer sur sa hanche, à même sa peau.

**Elena :** « Je t'aime. A tes côtés, je me sens entière et vivante. C'est toi ma moitié, Damon »

**Damon :** « Mais Stefan… »

**Elena :** « Il nous en veut, tu le sais déjà. Ça ne sera pas facile au début mais ça lui passera avec le temps. Quand il aura accepté que son Elena à lui est morte dans cet accident de voiture. Il n'accepte pas l'idée que j'ai changée et il s'accroche à cette histoire de remède dans l'espoir de récupérer l'Elena d'avant… Sauf que je ne suis plus elle et que, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne le redeviendrai jamais…»

**Damon :** « Et quand Klaus et lui auront le remède ? »

**Elena :** « En admettant déjà qu'il existe… Puis qu'ils réussissent à mettre la main dessus… On avisera le moment venu. Et en fait, je ne désespère pas faire rejoindre notre camp à Klaus d'ici là. »

**Damon :** « Pardon ? »

**Elena :** « Je ne peux pas encore tout t'expliquer, désolée, mais… J'espère réussir à faire revenir Klaus dans le droit chemin. »

**Damon :** « Encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait cheminé un jour pour le rejoindre, ton droit chemin… »

**Elena :** « J'admire ton optimisme et tes encouragements mon cœur. »

Bien qu'il resta physiquement de marbre, Elena remarqua que les yeux de Damon pétillèrent à sa dernière réplique. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait autrement que par son nom et apparemment ça avait son petit effet.

**Damon :** « Si tu veux perdre ton temps dans quelque chose d'impossible c'est ton droit… »

**Elena :** « A cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible ! Et tu as bien changé, toi ! »

**Damon :** « Mon cas n'était pas aussi désespéré que le sien. Et c'est par amour pour toi que j'ai changé. Espérerais-tu que Klaus change par amour pour toi ?! »

Elena éclata de rire en voyant la grimace de dégout que fit Damon sur cette dernière remarque.

**Elena :** « Pas pour moi, non… »

**Damon :** « Tu m'énerves à ne rien vouloir me dire ! Pour qui alors ?! »

Elena claqua la langue pour signifier qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse à cette question. Damon s'en agaça encore plus et tenta de se dégager de son étreinte mais elle le reteint fermement contre elle.

**Damon :** « Pour qui ? »

**Elena :** « Embrasse-moi… »

**Damon :** « Pour qui ? »

Elena gémit de désespoir et lâcha Damon pour aller lourdement se laisser tomber sur son lit.

**Damon :** « Caroline ! »

Elena releva vivement la tête vers lui avec des yeux plein d'étonnement !

**Damon :** « J'ai mis du temps à trouver alors que c'était si simple, je me ramolli ! Tu passes tout ton temps avec Caroline en ce moment puisque notre Willow travaille sa magie ! Et après tout, c'est tout à fait le style de Blondie de craquer sur le méchant de l'histoire ! »

**Elena : **« Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir ! »

Damon ravala son sourire, vexé de la remarque d'Elena.

**Damon :** « J'ai bien des défauts, Elena, mais je n'ai jamais été votre ennemi ! »

**Elena :** « Désolée… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Oh Damon, s'il te plait, garde ça pour toi ! Caroline elle-même ne veut pas en entendre parler. Elle aussi me croit complètement folle à penser que Klaus peut nous rejoindre… »

**Damon :** « Et elle a raison ! Pour une fois… »

Elena le fusilla du regard en réponse à cette critique envers son amie.

**Damon :** « Je ne sais pas où tu es allée chercher cette idée mais elle est complètement stupide ! »

Elena se leva pour retourner contre Damon et l'enlacer à nouveau. Il dressa la tête dans un air hautain juste pour éviter le regard de la jeune femme et l'empêcher de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elena en rit et prit sa réaction comme un défi. Elle le fit tourner de façon à ce qu'il se situe dos au lit puis le poussa fortement pour qu'il s'y retrouve projeté. Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouvait allongé sur le lit d'Elena, la jeune femme à califourchon sur lui.

**Damon :** « Elena, arrête… »

**Elena :** « Arrête-moi. »

Elle se pencha en avant pour accéder à son cou. Elle inspira profondément son parfum qui lui avait tant manqué puis embrassa sa peau, lécha, mordilla… Ses main se glissèrent sous la chemise du jeune homme et redessinèrent, du bout des doigts, les abdominaux de Damon. Elena savourait chaque soupir de son amant, sentant qu'elle gagnait peu à peu.

**Damon :** « Elena… »

Elle défit la chemise du vampire en l'arrachant sauvagement, faisant voler les boutons qui cliquetèrent presque imperceptiblement en retombant sur le parquet. Elle fit glisser subtilement sa langue le long du torse du vampire dont la respiration se saccadait. Elena remonta doucement en embrassant chaque centimètre carré de peau qui la séparait du visage de Damon. Elle arriva à la clavicule du jeune homme et s'orienta vers son épaule droite qu'elle mordit rudement avant de soulager son attaque en léchant et embrassant la marque qu'avaient laissée ses dents.

Damon l'agrippa soudain et la retourna pour se retrouver sur elle. Elena ne réussi pas à masquer sa satisfaction et sourit en sentant l'érection du jeune homme contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

**Damon :** « Tu as gagné, je suis tout à toi ma Princesse. Mais ne te crois pas tirée d'affaire à propos de cette histoire avec Klaus, il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion à ce propos avec Caroline… »

**Elena :** « Tout ce que tu voudras, mais plus tard ! Embrasse-moi d'abord ! »

... ... ... ... ...

Convaincre le reste de la bande de laisser une chance à Klaus et tenter au maximum de l'inclure dans la bande n'allait pas être chose facile. En premier, elle devait aider Caroline à assumer ses sentiments... Mais maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé les bras de Damon, plus rien ne l'effrayait, pas même la réaction de Stefan que ce ne soit à propos de sa relation avec son frère ou à propos de son idée concernant Klaus...

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu autant que le premier texte... N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et joyeuses fêtes à vous !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour !  
Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Le suivant n'est pas encore rédigé mais il est déjà en brouillon ;-)  
Bonne lecture !_**  
**

* * *

**A cœur ouvert**_  
_**Chapitre 3**

Damon cherchait sa petite amie depuis bientôt un quart d'heure. Il avait fouillé presque tout le manoir familial et commençait à désespérer. Il tenta une énième fois de la joindre sur son téléphone portable mais, comme pour les essais précédents, ce fut le répondeur qui lui répondit. Il grogna, raccrocha et rappela à nouveau. Un léger bruit attira soudainement son attention. Il fronça les sourcils et chercha dans la pièce…

Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre ouverte. Dans son téléphone, la voix préenregistrée d'Elena demanda encore de laisser un message alors que le bruit qu'avait entendu Damon s'était tut. Damon raccrocha et retéléphona derechef tout en s'approchant de la fenêtre…

Il passa la tête à l'extérieur et scruta le jardin mais ne vit rien. Il tendit l'oreille et remarqua que la sonnerie provenait d'au dessus de lui, du toit. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il appela Elena mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il se glissa alors accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta sur le toit grâce à sa souplesse et sa force vampiriques. Il la vit qui lui tournait le dos, assise à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

**Damon :** « Elena ? »

La jeune femme tressaillit. Elle était visiblement perdue dans ses pensées et n'avait pas remarqué l'intrusion de son compagnon. Elle lui sourit faiblement puis reporta son regard sur l'horizon teinté du noir de la nuit. Damon s'assit à ses côtés sans la quitter des yeux. Il était perplexe quand à sa façon d'agir tant il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui préoccupait Elena.

**Damon :** « Ça fait un moment que je te cherche, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Elena s'appuya contre lui et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du vampire.

**Elena :** « Je réfléchis… »

**Damon :** « Tu réfléchis ? Ça doit être important pour que tu t'isoles sur le toit sans prévenir… »

**Elena :** « J'avais besoin de m'aérer, désolée… »

**Damon :** « Oui, c'est sur qu'un toit c'est l'idéal pour s'aérer, on ne peut pas rêver mieux, c'est cent pour cent ouvert au vent quelque soit son sens. »

Elena rit de la plaisanterie de Damon.

**Elena :** « Je sature un peu de Mystic Falls, Damon… Ils me regardent tous comme une pestiférée dernièrement… »

**Damon :** « Tu as laissé tombé l'enfant de chœur de la ville qui, lui, a préféré quitter les lieux et tu as agis ainsi afin de vivre une torride et formidable histoire d'amour avec le bad boy de service qui, entre parenthèse, s'avère en plus être son frère… Tu t'attendais à quoi ma Princesse ?»

Elena soupira et enfoui son visage dans la chemise noire de Damon qui dû se concentrer pour comprendre les paroles à peine audible d'Elena, ainsi positionnée.

**Elena :** « J'en sais rien, j'y avais pas vraiment réfléchis en fait, mais je pensais que ce serait tout de même plus facile… »

**Damon :** « Il y a de quoi faire jaser avec notre histoire… »

Il passa un bras autour d'elle, embrassa ses cheveux et fixa les arbres qui se dressaient autour du manoir.

**Damon :** « Si tu veux, on pourrait s'éclipser quelques jours loin d'ici, quelque part où personne ne nous jugera et tu te videras la tête autant que tu le souhaites pour pouvoir mieux affronter ces commères à notre retour… »

Elena se redressa vivement et le fixa avec intérêt.

**Elena :** « Tu es sérieux ?! »

Damon hocha la tête en silence, craignant qu'en fait elle déteste l'idée de fuir, même si ce n'était que quelques jours.

**Elena :** « Oh oui, oui, oui ! »

Damon rit de son enthousiasme. Il attrapa le bras droit de la jeune fille de sa main libre, l'autre enlaçant toujours Elena et il la fit glisser sur ses cuisses pour l'embrasser.

**Damon :** « Par contre, je te propose de planifier tout ça tranquillement demain et en attendant, on pourrait quitter ce toit pas franchement romantique pour regagner notre chambre ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

**Elena :** « J'en pense que j'adore quand tu utilises les pronoms nous et notre dans tes phrases… »

... ... ... ... ...

La jeune femme terminait de se préparer dans la salle de bain. Appuyée contre le meuble, devant un des lavabos, elle peaufinait son maquillage dans le grand miroir qui lui faisait face. Elle s'était simplement vêtue d'un jean bleu canard et d'un débardeur noir uni.

Damon entra dans la pièce en la détaillant sous chaque couture. Il s'adossa au niveau de la seconde vasque et agita quelque chose devant le visage d'Elena qui tentait de parfaire son coup de mascara.

**Elena :** « Qu'est que c'est ? »

**Damon :** « Bonjour Princesse ! »

Elena sourit, remit la brosse dans le flacon de mascara et se tourna vers le jeune homme pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Elena :** « Bonjour mon cœur ! »

Puis elle se reconcentra sur son reflet dans le miroir.

**Damon :** « Je n'me lasserai jamais de t'entendre m'appeler ainsi »

Elle sourit en rangeant son tube de mascara dans sa trousse à maquillage et se tourna complètement vers lui.

**Elena :** « Alors dis-moi… _Mon cœur_… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle avait bien prit soin d'appuyer sur le "mon cœur" qu'adorait entendre Damon.

**Damon :** « Deux billets d'avion pour Paris ! Je pense que ce sera parfait pour te vider la tête. »

Elena sourit.

**Elena :** « Paris ? Ce serait fantastique… »

Damon décela le conditionnel dans la réponse de sa petite amie.

**Damon :** « Mais ? »

Elena soupira dans une petite moue gênée.

**Elena :** « Caroline ne va pas très bien en ce moment… Je préférerais rester à portée si besoin… Paris ça fait tout de même loin…

Damon la fixa un instant en silence. Elena se demanda ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser, le circuit qu'était en train d'emprunter sa réflexion dans les méandres tortueux de son cerveau.

**Damon :** « Plus on est de fou, plus on rit. Propose-lui de venir. »

L'enthousiasme n'y était pas mais Elena n'en fit aucun cas. Apparemment ravie, elle embrassa Damon avant de courir dans la chambre pour attraper son portable, resté sur la table de nuit.

**Elena :** « Caroline ? Devine quoi ? »

Damon, resté dans la salle de bain, se tourna face au miroir et observa son reflet.

**Damon :** « Moi qui espérais une réaction un peu plus câline… »

... ... ... ... ...

Les jeunes femmes étaient surexcitées. Elles étaient toutes deux dans la chambre d'hôtel de Caroline tandis que Damon défaisait ses bagages et ceux d'Elena dans la leur qui se trouvait être voisine. Caroline, via internet, avait réussi à leur trouver une promotion dans un petit hôtel plutôt charmant situé près du Jardin du Luxembourg. Elles avaient établi un programme rempli de visites et de shopping qui, elles le savaient parfaitement, ne serait jamais tenu dans les cinq jours de leur séjour.

Elena regarda sa montre et s'excusa auprès de son amie. Elle souhaitait tenter de se reposer un peu du voyage malgré que, grâce à l'excitation qui l'agitait, elle ne ressentait pas la fatigue. Mais elle savait que le contre coup du décalage horaire ne tarderait tout de même pas à la frapper et il était hors de question pour elle de ternir ce séjour ainsi.

Une fois seule, Caroline prit la décision de se détendre sous une bonne douche chaude avant de faire comme ses amis et s'allonger même si dans le fond elle était persuadée que, bien qu'allongé, le couple ne se reposait pas vraiment...Elle attrapa des vêtements propres et parti dans la salle de bain.

Perdue dans ses pensées qui lui avaient fait mentalement retraverser l'océan, elle ne remarqua pas les deux ombres se faufiler dans sa chambre...

* * *

_J'avoue, je coupe de façon peu sympathique. Ce chapitre me sert surtout à amener la suite. J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plus ^^_  
_A bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ! _  
_Voici un petit chapitre 4 tout chaud que je viens juste de terminer de rédiger !_  
_Merci pour vos messages et vos encouragements, j'espère que cette suite vous satisfera toujours autant ^^_  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**A cœur ouvert  
Chapitre 4**

Elena tambourinait à la porte depuis un moment déjà. Elle avait d'abord essayé de joindre Caroline par SMS pour savoir si cette dernière était prête, puis elle avait tenté de l'appeler devant l'absence de réponse de son amie mais en vain. Elle avait alors prévenu Damon, encore sous la douche, qu'elle sortait voir où en était Caroline.

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter de n'avoir aucune réponse et retourna rejoindre Damon. Celui-ci céda en voyant la nervosité de sa petite amie et s'habilla rapidement pour aller frapper à son tour à la porte de la chambre voisine.

**Damon :** « Barbie, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Il n'eut pas plus de résultat.

Elena aperçut alors une des gouvernantes de l'hôtel passer au fond du couloir. Elle l'interpella et celle-ci vint à la rencontre du couple. Plutôt élégante, elle semblait avoir dans les cinquante ans. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon de danseuse d'où s'échappaient volontairement quelques mèches qui soulignaient les traits fins de son visage. De légers traits de maquillage mettaient ses yeux en valeur et elle semblait bien habillée sous son tablier de ménage. Elle les salua, tout sourire.

Elena voulu la contraindre à ouvrir la porte de chambre de sa meilleure amie mais la gouvernante, une femme approchant la cinquantaine, ne comprenait visiblement pas l'anglais. Damon soupira et prit le relais dans un français assez bien maîtrisé dans lequel son accent américain était toutefois fort présent. Elena le fixa d'un regard à la fois surpris et appréciateur. Alors que l'employée de l'hôtel leur permettait d'accéder à la chambre de Caroline sans en défoncer la porte, il répondit au regard de la jeune fille par un sourire en coin rempli de fierté.

Un fois entrés, il remercia la gouvernante et lui fit oublier leur rencontre alors qu'Elena faisait vite fait le tour de la chambre.

**Elena :** « Elle n'est pas là… »

Elle avait le visage crispé et regardait Damon comme si ce dernier avait la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Celui-ci jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce et se figea face au lit.

Parfaitement fait, une tulipe noire était délicatement posée au niveau des oreillers.

**Damon :** « Félix… »

Damon avait sifflé ce prénom entre ses dents. Il semblait à la fois surpris et craintif. Elena se rapprocha de lui lentement.

**Elena :** « Damon ? C'est quoi Félix ? Tu sais ce qui se passe ? »

Damon s'assit sur le lit en soupirant.

**Damon :** « Félix est un homme que j'ai connu lors de mon séjour en France il y a bientôt cent ans. Il dirigeait des affaires louches et, comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai rapidement fait partie de ses hommes… Je suis resté presque six ans avec eux mais ensuite, j'en ai eu assez et je suis retourné en Amérique. »

**Elena :** « Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en prendrait à Caroline ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait aussi longtemps après ? »

**Damon :** « Je n'en sais rien… Il devrait être mort depuis toutes ces années… Il était humain, Elena ! »

**Elena :** « Soit il ne l'est plus, soit tu te trompes d'hypothèse… Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est lui d'abord, au fait ? »

Damon pivota un peu et observa la fleur derrière son dos.

**Damon :** « Quand Félix voulait menacer quelqu'un, il faisait poser une tulipe noir chez lui pour l'effrayer avant de le tuer. »

Elena se laissa lourdement tomber assise à côté de lui.

**Elena :** « Il faut qu'on retrouve Caroline, Damon… Pourquoi est-ce que ce Félix t'en veut ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

**Damon :** « Rien ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il pourrait m'en vouloir, Elena, je te le jure ! »

**Elena :** « Alors il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui puisse répondre à nos questions et nous aider à trouver Félix. Tu vois quelqu'un à contacter ? »

Damon réfléchit un instant et arqua un sourcil.

**Damon :** « Suis-moi ! »

... ... ... ... ...

Ils se tenaient devant une boutique de fleurs. Damon scrutait minutieusement la vendeuse qui servait ses clients.

Elle était très jolie avec ses grands yeux bleus, un parfait petit nez droit et de belles lèvres charnues. Son visage ovale présentait un joli teint rosé qui ne semblait pourtant être du qu'à une touche de maquillage parfaitement maitrisée. Elle allait et venait dans sa boutique d'une démarche féline et, de ses mains fines et délicates, elle manipulait ses fleurs pour composer les bouquets de ses clients avec une grâce presque divine.

Elena ne put contrôler la petite pointe de jalousie qui s'installa soudainement en elle.

Un client passa devant eux en quittant la boutique et Damon pénétra à l'intérieur, Elena sur les talons. Une clochette tinta, signifiant leur entrée à la vendeuse qui se trouvait dans l'arrière boutique.

**Vendeuse :** « Je suis à vous dans un instant mais je vais bientôt fermer... »

**Damon :** « Bonjour Maggy… »

**Vendeuse :** « Il n'y en a qu'un qui a osé américaniser mon nom… »

Elle revint dans la boutique, affichant un grand sourire à ses hôtes.

**Vendeuse :** « Bonjour Damon ! Mais désormais, je me fais appeler Manon, Marguerite est morte il y a bien longtemps désormais. Je suis désormais la petite fille de cette gentille sorcière dépréciée. »

Elle conclu sa phrase avec un clin d'œil destiné à Damon.

**Manon :** « Alors tu es de retour en France ? »

**Damon :** « Juste en voyage. »

**Manon :** « Oh…Dommage… »

Elena senti la colère l'envahir et lança un regard austère à la jeune fleuriste. Celle-ci n'en eu cure et se rapprocha de Damon pour lui effleurer l'avant bras.

**Manon :** « Et tu t'es dit que tu allais venir voir ta vieille amie ? C'est gentil ça, surtout venant de toi… »

**Elena :** « On est venu à propos de Félix ! Il a enlevé une de mes amies cette nuit et Damon pense que vous puissiez nous aider. »

**Manon :** « Alors tu fais du baby setting d'adolescentes maintenant ? »

**Damon :** « Maggy, Félix s'il te plait ! »

Elena n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, avait-elle vraiment bien entendu ? La jeune Gilbert était excédée de la façon dont Manon aguichait son petit ami sous son nez et encore plus de la façon dont celui-ci réagissait. Ou plutôt dont il ne réagissait pas, justement… Elle fusilla Damon du regard, la bouche toujours entrouverte de surprise mais il ne cilla pas.

**Elena :** « Tu sais quoi ? Caroline est ce qu'il y a de plus urgent en ce moment alors je vais sortir avant de lui arracher ses beaux yeux bleus ainsi que les tiens ! »

Elena quitta la boutique et Damon reposa un regard impatient sur son ancienne condisciple qui se retourna et réorganisa les fleurs derrière elle.

**Manon :** « Ton amie ne m'aime pas beaucoup je crois. C'est mon côté sorcière ou mon côté criminel ? »

**Damon :** « Ton côté racoleuse avec son homme, je crois… Alors Félix ? »

**Manon :** « Félix… Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il agirait aussi rapidement. Mais tu aurais bien dû te douter qu'il saurait rapidement que tu étais de retour…»

**Damon :** « Alors il est toujours en vie… Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? »

Manon le regarda surprise.

**Manon :** « Alors tu n'es pas au courant ? »

**Damon :** « Au courant de quoi ?! Je perds patience là, Maggy, et tu sais que ce n'est pas bon… »

**Manon :** « Manon ! »

Elle soupira.

**Manon :** « Je n'en reviens pas que tu n'ais jamais rien appris depuis le temps… Quand tu es reparti, Camille a plutôt mal réagit. Son père avait beau faire tout son possible, rien ne lui redonnait le sourire. Il a finit par vouloir la marier avec Lucien, pensant que ça l'aiderait à t'oublier mais elle a préféré mettre fin à ses jours en se jetant dans la Seine… »

Damon l'écoutait, horrifié par ce qu'il entendait.

... ... ... ... ...

Elena patientait à l'extérieur. Elle bouillait intérieurement et se concentrait énormément pour ne pas céder car retrouver Caroline était plus important que sa petite scène de jalousie qu'elle aurait tout le temps de faire plus tard. Elle sorti son téléphone portable de sa poche et fixa l'écran. Rien ! Aucun message, aucun appel ! Elle s'apprêtait à le reglisser dans sa poche quand elle se figea. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fixant de nouveau son mobile…

... ... ... ... ...

**Manon :** « Félix t'en voulait déjà d'avoir quitté ses affaires mais tu sais ce qu'il en était quand on touchait à sa fille… Il a juré qu'il finirait par te faire payer la mort de Camille et s'est fait transformer pour pouvoir se permettre de t'attendre… »

**Damon :** « Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Camille et moi, pourquoi aurait-elle … ? »

**Manon :** « Elle a toujours été amoureuse de toi, Damon. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

**Damon :** « Je n'ai jamais rien remarqué… »

**Manon :** « Et c'est sans doute mieux pour elle. Te connaissant tu en aurais profité avant de la laissé comme un vieux kleenex… »

Damon la regarda sceptique. Intérieurement, il se demandait si Manon avait raison à propos de sa façon d'agir envers Camille. Il n'avait jamais réellement fait attention à elle. Il avait obligatoirement sympathisé avec elle du fait qu'il était quotidiennement avec son père et que, souvent, ce dernier chargeait Damon de l'accompagner lorsqu'elle devait sortir. Mais en réalité, le vampire ne l'avait jamais considéré que comme une simple humaine qu'il devait satisfaire afin de satisfaire Félix.

Il se souvint alors du jour ennuyeux où il avait dû parcourir pendant plusieurs heures les boutiques car la jeune demoiselle cherchait le chapeau parfait pour le gala qu'organisait son père le surlendemain. Il la revit s'observer dans les grands miroirs que chacun des magasins mettaient à disposition des clientes puis tournoyer pour observer les effets entre ses boucles rousses et les volants du chapeau en question avant de demander son avis au jeune homme qui se contentait de hausser les épaules en espérant que cette fois serait la bonne…

Manon ramena l'esprit du vampire dans le présent.

**Manon :** « Ta petite protégée s'impatiente… »

Ils regardèrent tout deux Elena de l'autre côté de la vitre avant de se regarder l'un l'autre.

**Manon :** « Ecoute, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas t'aider, je n'en sais pas plus. Cela fait plus de trente ans que je ne fréquente plus Félix, je pensais qu'il était dans le sud à se la couler douce…»

Damon la fixa quelques secondes, regarda Elena qui tournait comme un lion en cage sur le trottoir, devant la vitrine du magasin, puis regarda à nouveau Manon.

**Damon :** « Tu nous as déjà bien aidés, au moins je sais pourquoi Félix m'en veut maintenant… Merci… Fais attention à toi, Manon. »

Il tourna le dos à la jeune femme et prit la direction de la sortie. Alors qu'il ouvrait la lourde porte vitrée, Manon lui répondit.

**Manon :** « Tu as beaucoup changé Damon… C'est très étrange mais c'est aussi très agréable de te voir ainsi. »

Et elle regagna l'arrière boutique pour reprendre son travail.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, j'attends vos avis, et à très bientôt pour la suite qui est déjà en brouillon ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Pas très rapide ce chapitre, je me suis laissée distraire par le livre que je lis actuellement, désolée. Enfin, le principal c'est qu'il est terminé._  
_Je ne vous bassine pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Elena tournait en rond dans la chambre. Il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait prévenir les autres de la disparition de Caroline. Si elle ne le faisait pas, le reste de la bande risquait de mal prendre qu'elle ait caché une information aussi importante mais d'un autre côté, si elle leur en parlait, elle serait obligée de tout leur dire et cela risquerait de créer de nouvelles tensions vis-à-vis de Damon… Et puis après tout, ils étaient venus ici pour se couper quelques jours du reste de leur vie ! Non, elle allait attendre de voir comment la situation allait évoluer et elle aviserait alors en conséquences… Elle attrapa son téléphone posé sur son sac, fit glisser ses doigts rapidement sur l'écran et le colla à son oreille.

**Damon : **« J'arrive devant l'hôtel, je suis là tout de suite »

Il raccrocha instantanément. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir sur le jeune homme qui avait l'air satisfait de sa virée.

**Elena :** « Tu as du nouveau ? »

**Damon :** « J'ai réussi à retrouver Vincent. Il ne veut pas trop se mouiller par rapport à Félix mais il a accepté de servir de messager et va négocier une rencontre. C'est pas grand-chose mais une fois qu'on sera en contact direct avec Félix, le plus difficile sera fait… »

Elena hocha lentement la tête. C'était en effet une bonne nouvelle mais ça ne représentait pas grand-chose, c'était un tout petit pas finalement puisqu'ils se retrouvaient à attendre le bon vouloir de Félix.

Damon vit qu'elle n'était pas aussi satisfaite que lui de ce qu'avait donné sa rencontre avec Vincent. Après trois heures à errer dans les bas fonds de la ville au milieu de SDF, de drogués en manque, de prostituées sur-maquillées afin de camoufler leur âge avancé… être tombé sur Vince l'avait ravi !

Il avait manqué ne pas le reconnaitre mais, dans un rayon lumineux de lampadaire, un reflet rouge avait attiré son regard. Un rubis ? Oui, c'était bien un rubis, entrelacé dans un serpent. Il avait alors reconnu la chevalière qui ornait le doigt de l'homme, trop occupé à menacer un mendiant qui avait osé le toucher pour avoir remarqué la présence de Damon à quelques mètres de lui. Lorsqu'il l'avait abordé, Vincent l'avait accueillit par un magistral crochet du droit qui avait fait chanceler Damon.

**Damon :** « Waouh ! Avec quoi tu t'es dopé ces dernières décennies demi-portion ? »

Damon se massait la mâchoire alors que Vincent le reconnaissait enfin. Ils avaient alors marché un moment tous les deux en parlant. Vincent était toujours dans les affaires de Félix. Le français avait expliqué à Damon la façon dont Félix avait amplifié son réseau après sa transformation, rien n'avait réellement changé hormis que désormais Félix et ses sous fifres étaient des créatures de la nuit, il avait raconté comment il avait évolué auprès de Félix après le départ de Damon… Puis ils avaient abordé l'enlèvement de Caroline mais Félix ne semblait pas avoir été mis au courant. Trop craintif, il avait seulement accepté de transmettre un message à Félix mais ne s'était engagé à rien d'autre. Enfin, il avait prit congés afin de pouvoir se nourrir avant le levé du soleil. Damon en aurait bien fait autant mais il ne voulait pas laisser Elena seule trop longtemps.

... ... ... ... ...

Elena n'avait pas réussi à se reposer, trop inquiète pour son amie. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de ces dernières heures à essayer d'élaborer un plan tout en regardant Damon dormir. Celui-ci avait été ravi de pouvoir prendre une bonne douche chaude après son excursion et n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir à peine allongé.

Elle regarda l'heure. Huit heure quatorze. Elle prit le combiné sur la table de nuit et commanda deux petits déjeuners pour neuf heures. Il sera alors grand temps que Damon se réveille. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de descendre au restaurant, au milieu d'autres clients trop bruyants, de simuler un appétit inexistant histoire de jouer la normalité...

Alors qu'elle reposait le téléphone, Damon poussa un grognement sourd et glissa dans le lit jusqu'à se coller contre elle sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Elle pivota légèrement sur le côté afin de se retrouver face à lui, passa son bras autour de la taille de son amant et enfoui son visage contre son torse. Elle s'endormit ainsi, bercée les mouvements respiratoires de la poitrine de Damon.

Tous deux furent réveillés par un tambourinage régulier à leur porte. Une voix d'homme leur parvint, annonçant le petit déjeuner. Elena reconnut de suite la voix et se leva précipitamment pour aller ouvrir.

Klaus pénétra alors dans la chambre en poussant un chariot sur lequel était posé le petit déjeuner du couple. Damon se redressa dans le lit et le regarda surpris. Que faisait-il là ? Comment les avait-il trouvés ?

**Klaus :** « Je suis venu vous aider à retrouver Caroline… »

Damon ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne réussit à en sortir. Il regardait Elena, ahuri.

**Klaus :** « Ne sois pas aussi surpris, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout, pas seulement à Mystic Falls. Qu'en est-il exactement ? »

Damon et Elena détaillèrent la façon dont ils avaient trouvé la chambre vide la veille, leur rencontre avec Manon ainsi que celle avec Vincent, la veille.

**Klaus :** « On va retourner secouer ton Vincent. Une petite contrainte nous aidera. Bon, je vous laisse une demi-heure pour vous préparer, on se retrouve dans le hall ! Oh, j'allais oublier, j'ai personnalisé vos plateaux, je vous veux en forme ! »

Et il sortit aussi négligemment qu'il n'était entré alors qu'Elena souleva une des cloches posées sur le chariot. Elle sourit en apercevant deux poches de sang. Damon vérifia le second plat et y trouva la même chose. Il s'en réjouit. Avec toute cette histoire, il n'avaient pas pris le temps de s'alimenter depuis vingt quatre heures et la faim se faisait sentir.

... ... ... ... ...

Elena occupait la salle de bain. Damon était prêt, il n'attendait plus qu'elle pour rejoindre Klaus. Le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna. Damon regarda l'écran et vit qu'il s'agissait de Bonnie. Il prit alors l'appel et informa la sorcière que son amie n'était pas disponible pour le moment. Bonnie lui répondit qu'elle rappellerait et raccrocha.

Damon allait reposer le portable sur le meuble où il l'avait prit quand il se ravisa. Il tendit l'oreille pour essayer de deviner où en était Elena et fit glisser ses doigts rapidement sur l'écran.

Lorsqu'Elena sorti de la salle de bain, il lui tendit son portable et attrapa sa veste.

**Damon :** « Caroline va te tuer ! »

**Elena :** « Pourquoi ? »

**Damon :** « Tu nous aideras parce que je suis certaine que tu tiens sincèrement à elle, au moins autant qu'elle ne tient à toi… »

Il avait pris une voix railleuse efféminée pour citer le SMS qu'il venait de lire dans le portable de la jeune femme.

**Elena :** « Tu as fouillé mon portable ?! »

**Damon :** « C'est pas vraiment le problème du jour mais oui, je voulais savoir comment tu avais convaincu Klaus de venir en France. »

Elena le fixait d'un regard noir.

**Elena :** « Il faut qu'on descende ! Te crois pas sorti d'affaire ! »

... ... ... ... ...

La veille, Vincent avait laissé sous-entendre qu'il vivait toujours au même endroit. C'est effectivement dans son ancien appartement qu'ils l'avaient trouvé. A leur entrée, Damon avait été bluffé par ce qu'il avait fait des lieux. Il se souvenait d'un appartement sombre, tout en longueur avec de petites pièces en enfilade et tout avait été entièrement refait. Vincent les avait installés au salon qui donnait sur une magnifique cuisine aménagée qui, elle, en plus d'être ouverte sur le salon, était également ouverte sur une grande salle à manger, de l'autre côté. Le tout était très lumineux grâce à une grande baie vitrée. Damon n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce que Vincent avait pu faire dans le reste des lieux…

Vincent expliquait une énième fois qu'il n'était au courant de rien quand Klaus perdit le peu de patience dont il était capable.

**Klaus :** « Maintenant, ça suffit ! Dis-nous ce que tu sais ! Tout de suite ! »

**Vincent :** « Félix se sert d'elle pour te faire venir à lui, Damon. Ca fait des décennies qu'il rumine sa vengeance et il l'a enfin… »

**Elena :** « Où est Caroline ? »

**Vincent :** « Manon l'a garde cachée avec sa magie… »

Il affichait un sourire arrogant qui énerva encore un peu plus Kaus.

**Damon :** « Manon ? »

Le visage de Vince se referma lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait trop parlé. Elena se tourna vers Damon, sourcils arqués.

**Elena :** « Je croyais qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça ?! Qu'elle n'avait pas entendu de parler de Félix depuis longtemps ?! »

Damon secoua la tête, mâchoire crispée, vexé de s'être laissé berner alors que Vincent échappa un rire satisfait.

**Klaus :** « Alors comme ça vous avez une sorcière dans vos rangs ? »

Vincent se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

**Klaus :** « Parle ! »

**Vincent :** « Manon et Félix sont mariés. C'est elle qui a tout organisé après qu'on ait appris que tu étais en France. »

**Damon :** « Félix et Maggy ? »

**Vincent :** « Après la mort de Camille, c'est elle qui a su l'aider à ne pas perdre pieds. Elle a utilisé sa magie et c'est elle aussi qui l'a aidé à se faire transformer… A suivi ce qui a suivi. Ça fait vingt ans qu'ils sont mariés maintenant. Félix voulait la transformer elle aussi mais elle refuse à cause de ses pouvoirs… Elle a trouvé un autre moyen que la mort pour arrêter son horloge biologique. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réellement mieux… Enfin, ce n'est pas mon problème… »

**Klaus :** « Je ne voudrais pas déranger ces touchantes retrouvailles durant lesquelles tu essaies de rattraper le temps perdu Salvatore mais… Est-ce qu'on pourrait en revenir à Caroline ?! »

Damon secoua les épaules et se dirigea dans la partie cuisine se servir un verre pour calmer ses nerfs. Il observait la scène mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il repensait aux quelques années passées aux côté de Félix. C'est le hoquet d'Elena qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il réalisa alors que Klaus venait de briser le cou de Vincent et Elena, prise par surprise, avait sursauté.

**Klaus :** « On en sait assez, en route ! Je nous dégotte une sorcière et je reviens vous chercher pour aller libérer Caroline ! »

* * *

_Quelle sera votre sentence ? ^^_  
_Bonne semaine et merci de m'avoir lue._


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou ! Me revoilà enfin ! _  
_J'ai été un peu longue pour finir ce chapitre, désolée. Je n'arrivais pas à écrire =/_  
_Résultat, ce matin, je me suis interdit de regarder l'épisode 14 tant que ce chapitre ne serait posté... Efficace ! _  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Klaus n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur une sorcière qui accepte de les aider. Dépité, il était revenu avec un de ses jeunes hybrides à qui il avait promis la vie sauve s'il les aidait. Cela avait été dur de ne pas lui arracher la tête en le découvrant planqué ici et encore plus de lui proposer ce marché. Une partie de lui se voyait surtout lui arracher le cœur pour le punir de sa trahison mais il pourrait s'avérer utile et puis... Caroline n'apprécierait pas cela. Le message d'Elena ne cessait de revenir le hanter : _je suis certaine que tu tiens sincèrement à elle, au moins autant qu'elle ne tient à toi…_ Il se laissait torturer par de simples mots, lui, le vampire originel si puissant… _au moins autant qu'elle ne tient à toi…_

Ne pouvant faire face à la sorcière ennemie, il s'était arrangé pour qu'elle soit monopolisée dans sa boutique de fleurs grâce à quelques manipulations mentales sur de potentiels clients.

... ... ... ... ...

Le petit groupe avait suivi les indications qu'avait données Vincent à Klaus. Cela les avait menés à la périphérie de Paris. Dressés devant la grande grille qui délimitait le terrain privé, ils fixaient avec frustration la petite caméra de surveillance braquée sur eux. L'effet de surprise de leur petite visite était raté… Klaus brulait d'envie de faire un carnage pour apprendre la vie à ces connards qui avaient osé porter préjudice à sa douce Caroline. Enfin… Douce… Il sourit intérieurement en repensant à la façon dont elle savait lui tenir tête.

**Klaus :** « Il semble que nous ayons un léger différent à régler avec un certain monsieur Félix… »

La grande porte émit un bruit métallique et s'ouvrit en faisant crisser les graviers sous elle. Elena sentit la nervosité s'insinuer en elle alors que Dean, l'hybride, tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur ses cuisses. Klaus et Damon ouvrirent la marche, les deux autres les talonnant aussitôt.

Tous les quatre entrèrent lentement dans la maison avec hésitation. Ils pénétrèrent dans un gigantesque hall non meublé. L'accès aux autres pièces était bouclé par de grosses portes en bois. Face à eux un escalier de marbre à double évolution menait à l'étage. Celui-ci se divisait en deux à mi hauteur et desservait ainsi les deux côtés de la maison.

Soudain, derrière eux, la porte d'entrée claqua et les fit sursauter. Damon tira Elena près de lui dans un geste protecteur. Ce geste eut un double effet sur la jeune femme. Elle trouvait cela à la fois touchant mais également énervant car elle ne se voyait pas comme une petite chose fragile qui avait besoin d'être protégée.

Une voix la sorti alors de sa réflexion. Une voix masculine qui venait du haut de l'escalier. Elle entendit des pas résonner et un gémissement. Elle vit alors quelqu'un apparaitre en haut des marches. Il tenait Caroline contre lui. Cette dernière semblait inconsciente. Elle ne portait qu'une culotte et un débardeur, ce qui laissait apparaitre des marques de brulures sur son corps. Elena en déduit qu'ils avaient torturé son amie avec de la verveine.

**Félix :** « Damon Salvatore ! Tu as un sacré culot de revenir ici ! »

Il regarda vers le haut de la deuxième montée d'escaliers et deux hommes vinrent se placer devant la porte à vitesse vampirique. Parmi eux, Vincent…  
Félix souriait satisfait. Il redescendit quelques marches, trainant Caroline avec lui qui gémit de douleur. Klaus grogna et Félix lui prêta attention.

**Félix :** « Il ne me semble pas que nous nous connaissions… J'en suis désolé, vous allez mourir pour si peu de chose… Vous auriez du mieux choisir vos amis. »

**Klaus :** « Et vous devriez mieux choisir vos ennemis… Relâchez Caroline ! »

**Félix :** « D'accord ! »

Et il jeta Caroline dans l'escalier. Elena entendit les os de son amie craquer dans sa chute et cela lui glaça le sang. Elle se lança au bas des marches pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Klaus lança un regard furieux à son ennemi en grognant une nouvelle fois. Sans le quitter des yeux, il ordonna à Dean de se transformer et de s'occuper de Félix. Le jeune homme grimaça alors que Damon et Elena regardèrent Klaus, ahuris.

**Klaus :** « Faites moi confiance pour une fois ! Toi, je te conseille de respecter notre marché si tu ne veux pas finir comme tes autres petits camarades ! »

Dean obéit et Félix changea d'expression en observant le jeune garçon se métamorphoser. Chacun des cris de douleur qu'il lâchait faisaient grimacer Elena qui serrait un peu plus fort Caroline contre elle. Le jeune loup se lança alors à la poursuite de Félix qui était reparti à l'étage. La nuit n'étant pas levée, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas quitter la maison.

Klaus lança un regard à Damon avant de se tourner vers les deux vampires derrière eux.

**Vincent :** « Ecoute ce n'était pas contre toi Damon, je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres que j'ai reçu ! Tu peux comprendre ça, n'est-ce pas ?! Je n'avais pas le choix ! Damon, s'il te plait… »

Klaus roula des yeux, désespéré devant l'apitoiement écœurant de l'homme. Il se rua sur le second et lui arracha le cœur sans qu'il n'ait même le temps de réagir. Vincent déglutit péniblement…

**Klaus :** « Bon, tu comptes t'en occuper avant demain ou il faut que je fasse tout le travail moi-même ? »

A l'étage un hurlement retentit et des grognements résonnèrent. Dean avait semble t-il réussir à rattraper Félix. Damon s'approcha de Vincent et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ancien camarade. Il inspira profondément en secouant la tête puis plongea son regard dans les yeux du petit français.

**Damon :** « Tu as fait tes choix, je fais les miens… Et je choisi de protéger mes amis. »

Puis il brisa le cou de Vincent qui s'écroula mollement. Il se tourna vers Klaus qui le regardait comme s'il voyait le plus grand imbécile jamais rencontré…

**Klaus :** « Tu comptes simplement lui briser le cou ? »

**Damon :** « Aide Elena à sortir Caroline d'ici, je m'occupe de trouver de quoi mettre le feu… »

Un reniflement attira leur attention. Dean avait repris son apparence humaine et se tenait, debout, au milieu des escaliers. Emballé dans un drap qu'il avait trouvé dans une des chambres de la maison, il était couvert de sang. Klaus grimaça en soupirant puis le regarda à nouveau.

**Klaus :** « Casse toi et essaie d'éviter mon chemin dorénavant ! »

Dean ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et déguerpit. Klaus retira sa veste et la tendit à Elena. Il attrapa Caroline et la redressa pour qu'Elena puisse glisser la veste sur la jeune femme.

**Klaus :** « C'était plutôt facile, vous n'aviez pas tant besoin de moi… »

Elena sourit. Sans lui, ils n'auraient pas eu les informations de Vincent, ils n'auraient pas eu l'aide de Dean non plus… Klaus glissa alors un bras sous les genoux de Caro et la souleva dans ses bras. Elena releva la tendresse dans le regard qu'il portait sur son amie. Elle alla jusqu'à la porte, enjamba le corps de Vincent et ouvrit pour laisser passer Klaus.

Depuis le jardin, ils commencèrent à voir quelques flammes lécher les rideaux à l'étage puis Damon finit par les rejoindre. Ils observèrent un instant la maison pour être sûr qu'il n'en resterait rien puis décidèrent de ramener Caroline au chaud à l'hôtel...

* * *

_Je crois que c'est le texte qui m'a donné le plus de mal ^^_  
_Je voulais mettre un peu plus d'action au départ mais vu comme je séchais au dessus de mon clavier, j'ai modifié mon texte et remplacé la sorcière par Dean ce qui me permet de me débarrasser de Félix plus facilement._  
_Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? La suite devrait venir plus rapidement, promis ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour !_

_Tout d'abord, Lea Michaelson et virginie06, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous répondre... =/  
_

_Voici comme promis le chapitre 7. Il s'agit de l'avant dernier... _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **

Tous les quatre avaient regagné leur hôtel en début de soirée. Klaus avait insisté pour que Damon et Elena aillent se nourrir et se reposer pendant qu'il prenait soin de Caroline. A contre cœur, Elena avait accepté.

Elena réfléchissait, le regard perdu par la vitre de la chambre. Damon vint se glisser délicatement derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Il déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme et brisa le silence qui régnait dans la pièce en lui demandait à quoi elle pensait.

**Damon :** « A moi, au moins j'espère… »

Elena roula des yeux.

**Elena :** « Qu'est-ce que va devenir Manon ? »

**Damon :** « Je ne sais pas… Klaus a peut-être déjà prévu quelque chose. Personnellement, on a retrouvé Caroline, je m'en tiens là de toute cette histoire…

Elena humidifia ses lèvres en y passant sa langue.

**Elena :** « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu exactement entre Manon et toi quand tu vivais ici ? »

Elle sentit qu'il se retenait de rire dans son dos et n'apprécia pas. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et posa ses mains sur la poitrine du jeune homme tout en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son petit ami.

**Elena :** « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu exactement entre Manon et toi ?! »

**Damon :** « Elena… On travaillait tous les deux pour Félix, c'est tout. »

**Elena :** « Rien de plus ? Vraiment ? »

**Damon :** « J'étais déjà vampire à l'époque et, elle, sorcière. Je te rappelle que nos deux espèces ne sont pas censées être en bons termes. »

**Elena :** « Mouais… »

**Damon :** « J'aime quand tu es jalouse, Princesse ! »

**Elena :** « Je ne suis pas jalouse, juste curieuse ! »

**Damon :** « C'est ça… »

Et il rit de bon cœur alors qu'Elena lui donna un coup dans l'épaule pour marquer son mécontentement face à cette moquerie.

**Damon :** « Je t'aime Elena. Je t'aime et je te le prouverai en trouvant ce remède. »

Elena se dégagea de l'étreinte de Damon en secouant la tête.

**Elena :** « Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Je ne veux pas de ce remède d'accord ! »

**Damon :** « Moi je le veux Elena… Je veux qu'on le prenne tous les deux… Je veux qu'on vieillisse ensemble, qu'on meure ensemble… »

Elena le fixa de grands yeux surpris, la bouche béante. Elle ne trouva pas les mots pour lui répondre.

**Damon :** « Elena ? »

Elle revint vers lui à nouveau.

**Elena :** « Tu prendrais vraiment le remède avec moi ? »

**Damon :** « Une vie normale à tes côtés… »

Elena se glissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Damon pour toute réponse…

... ... ... ... ...

Caroline se sentait beaucoup mieux. Klaus avait passé la nuit à son chevet pour surveiller son état, l'avait nourrie de sang frais et avait nettoyé ses plaies.

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux une première fois et l'avait vu, penché au dessus d'elle, elle avait d'abord cru qu'elle délirait puis elle avait senti la main de l'homme se poser sur son front et, alors qu'il murmurait qu'elle était encore fiévreuse, elle avait de nouveau sombré dans les abimes sombres de l'inconscience. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle retrouvait ses esprits, Caroline réalisait que Klaus était réellement à ses côtés, à prendre soins d'elle.

Au petit matin, Caroline se réveilla pleine de lucidité et découvrit Klaus endormi, assis contre la table de nuit à côté d'elle. Elle l'observa un moment, appréciant ce visage paisible qu'il offrait en dormant. L'envie de caresser la joue du jeune homme se fit sentir et Caroline se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle sortit délicatement du lit, pris des vêtements et son portable et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle envoya rapidement un sms à Elena pour lui demander si elle était partante pour un petit moment filles au restaurant de l'hôtel et fila sous la douche. Elle savoura la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Ses muscles, encore un peu douloureux, se détendaient doucement. La vapeur envahit lentement la pièce alors que Caroline partait dans ses pensées sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se remémora les quelques moments où elle avait repris connaissance dans la nuit. Elle revit le visage inquiet de Klaus, elle senti à nouveau la sensation de sa main sur son front ou sa joue et entendit sa voix la réconforter en lui murmurant que tout irait bien… Le bip de son téléphone indiquant la réception d'un message la ramena au moment présent. Elle termina rapidement de se laver puis sorti et vérifia son portable. Elena lui donnait rendez-vous quinze minutes plus tard dans le couloir…

La jeune fille essuya la buée déposée sur le miroir et grimaça en voyant son reflet. Elle avait une mine à faire peur et allait avoir du travail pour réussir à camoufler ça !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était maquillée et habillée et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle sursauta en voyant Klaus juste devant elle.

**Caroline :** « Si mon cœur pouvait encore me lâcher, tu serais responsable de la crise cardiaque en train de me tuer ! Elena m'attend, on sera au restaurant. Tu devrais en profiter pour dormir un peu parce que tu as une mine effrayante ! A plus tard ! »

Et elle fila sans qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle sentait bien qu'après cette nuit, quelque chose avait changé en elle vis-à-vis de lui mais elle avait d'abord besoin d'en parler à Elena…

... ... ... ... ...

Caroline picorait un croissant tout en expliquant son trouble à Elena qui trouvait son café trop froid.

**Elena :** « Tu ne vas pas pouvoir l'esquiver éternellement de toute façon Caroline. Dis toi qu'au moins, même si ça se termine mal, tu seras fixée et tu pourras passer à autre chose alors que si tu en restes là, tu vas juste ruminer en te demandant ce qu'il aurait pu arriver si tu avais eu le courage de lui laisser sa chance… En plus, ce n'est pas vraiment toi ça ! Tu n'es pas du genre à prendre la poudre d'escampette au moindre doute…»

Caroline soupira et porta son regard à son croissant. Elle savait que son amie disait vrai. Elle avait déjà tellement souffert par le passé, était-elle prête à reprendre le risque à nouveau ? Si vite après Tyler ? Surtout que connaissant Klaus, si ça devait mal se finir, ça risquait d'être dans la démesure !

**Elena :** « Damon veut qu'on prenne le remède tous les deux… »

Caroline délaissa son croissant et regarda Elena surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle remarqua l'arrivée de Damon et Klaus au fond de la pièce.

**Caroline :** « Ils sont déjà là… »

Elena pivota sur sa chaise et les aperçus à son tour, arrivant vers elles.

**Damon :** « Mesdemoiselles, nous avons un avion dans trois heures ! »

**Caroline :** « Un avion ? Quel avion ? »

**Damon :** « Pour rentrer bien sûr. »

**Caroline :** « Quoi ?! Mais il nous reste deux jours ! On ne va partir maintenant ! »

**Damon :** « Après ce qu'il s'est passé, on a pensé qu'il serait plus sage de rentrer à la maison. »

**Caroline :** « Nooon… S'il vous plait… Je veux voir Saint-Germain-des-Prés, le quartier des Marais, Elena… On devait se faire un peu de shopping… Et la Place du Tertre ! Klaus, il faut qu'on aille voir la Place du Tertre ! »

... ... ... ... ...

Caroline et Klaus vaquaient de leur côté parmi les artistes, totalement captivés alors qu'Elena et Damon, après avoir flâné un peu, avaient choisi de se poser à une terrasse pour les y attendre.

Caroline venait de faire faire son portrait aux ciseaux par un silhouettiste. Klaus trouvait cela moins beau qu'un portrait au fusain mais Caroline argua qu'un portraitiste ne ferait pas un portrait d'elle aussi réussi que celui que lui-même avait fait. Ce dernier, sous l'insistance de la jeune fille, avait fini par accepter de faire un portrait caricatural et le résultat leur valut un bon fou rire.

**Klaus :** « Te voilà ailleurs, soudain… A quoi penses-tu ? »

Caroline claqua sa langue au palais et agita ses bras d'avant en arrière avant de se placer face à Klaus.

**Caroline :** « Est-ce que tu prendrais le remède ? »

Klaus la fixa surpris. Pourquoi ramenait-elle cette histoire de remède sur le tapis alors qu'ils partageaient un agréable moment dans une bulle hors de Mystic Fall ?

**Klaus :** « Pourquoi ? Je suis la créature la plus puissante sur cette terre alors pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais renoncer à tout cela ? Toi-même, je sais que tu ne renoncerais pas à ce que tu es devenue… Nous aimons les personnes que nous sommes devenues : fortes et éternelles ! »

Caroline sembla troublée d'avoir été à ce point cernée par Klaus mais elle se reprit rapidement.

**Caroline :** « Tu n'aimerais pas vivre une vie normale ? »

**Klaus :** « Une vie où ce serait à moi d'avoir peur au lieu d'être craint ? »

**Caroline :** « Pourquoi vouloir à ce point être craint ?! Tu ne désires donc pas inspirer autre chose ?! »

**Klaus :** « Quoi donc ?! »

**Caroline :** « Je ne sais pas… Qu'est ce que je t'inspire, moi, par exemple ? »

Klaus fronça les sourcils dans un faciès agacé.

**Klaus :** « Mais c'est quoi ces questions, Caroline, alors que toi-même tu ne prendras pas le remède ?! A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?! »

**Caroline :** « Moi ? A rien ! Je tente juste de te comprendre un peu mieux ! »

**Klaus :** « Depuis quand est-ce devenu si important ? »

**Caroline :** « Depuis que j'essaie de savoir si tu mérite l'amour que je ressens pour toi et que je te pardonne pour le mal que tu as fait autour de nous depuis que tu es entré dans nos vies ! »

La jeune fille tourna alors les talons, furieuse, et s'en alla rejoindre Damon et Elena, plantant Klaus figé au milieu de la foule, se repassant mentalement la dernière réplique de la jeune femme.

* * *

_Merci de votre passage ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plait ?_  
_Je me mets dès demain sur le prochain et dernier chapitre... A très vite !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour !  
Bon je me décide enfin à publier ce chapitre parce que si je continue à attendre de le trouver totalement satisfaisant vous ne serez pas prête de le lire. J'ai eu un petit souci au niveau de la rédaction, certains passages n'étaient pas cohérents entre eux par rapport au temps censé s'être écoulé durant leur séjour en France donc j'ai préféré tout retravailler. Et après coup, quelques nouvelles incohérences : j'avais oublié que Carole Lockwood était également morte dans mon histoire et l'avait miraculeusement ressuscitée et j'avais également zappé que Tyler n'est pas en fuite. Depuis, je n'arrête pas de relire, corriger et me dire "on laisse refroidir le cerveau, on relira à froid et on publie" sauf que toujours insatisfaite je recorrige à nouveau alors cette fois, c'est la bonne !  
Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Après que Klaus ait suivit Caroline jusqu'au bar où flânaient Damon et Elena, le petit groupe avait choisi d'aller voir le Sacré Cœur juste à côté.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur l'idée de faire l'ascension de la butte en funiculaire puis de la redescendre à pieds par les escaliers. Caroline ne quittait plus Elena d'un centimètre. Elle regrettait de s'être autant ouverte à Klaus sous l'agacement des réponses du jeune homme…

Damon avait remarqué que Klaus lui lançait des regards obliques de plus en plus insistants. Il avait bien essayé de l'ignorer mais il finit par céder et laissa les filles prendre de l'avance devant eux.

**Damon :** « C'est quoi le problème ? »

**Klaus :** « Quelque chose qu'a dit Caroline… »

Damon pinça les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils devant la réponse évasive de son interlocuteur.

**Damon :** « Mais encore ? »

**Klaus :** « Elle essaie de savoir si elle peut me pardonner… »

**Damon :** « Te pardonner pour quoi au juste ? »

**Klaus :** « Tout ! »

Damon hocha la tête lentement dans un air de compréhension.

**Damon :** « Ça fait beaucoup. »

Klaus lui lança un regard noir.

**Klaus :** « Est-ce censé être réconfortant ?! »

**Damon :** « Un conseil ? Commence par arrêter de faire n'importe quoi ! Comme ton délire avec tes hybrides. Sérieux, je pige toujours pas…»

Klaus regarda Damon du coin de l'œil puis soupira.

**Klaus :** « Mes hybrides sont ma famille, je les créés pour ne pas être le seul… »

**Damon :** « Plutôt réussi… »

Klaus le fusilla du regard, n'appréciant pas cette ironie.

**Damon :** « Le prend pas mal mais sérieux regarde le résultat ! Ils sont où tes hybrides ?! Tu as juste réussi à te mettre encore plus de monde à dos avec ton délire… »

**Klaus :** « Et comment réparer les choses quand elles sont allées trop loin ? »

**Damon :** « Tu doutes plus particulièrement que Caroline ne parvienne pas à te pardonner d'avoir tué Carole Lockwood, c'est ça? »

**Klaus :** « Comment Elena a-t-elle fait pour oublier et te pardonner Damon ? »

**Damon :** « Tu veux que je te dise ? Ton problème c'est que, toi, tu fais n'importe quoi sans aucune raison ! Tu te conduis juste comme un pur connard ! Moi, au moins, quand je suis mauvais c'est dans un but précis et c'est ce qui rend mes actes pardonnables. Médite là-dessus mec ! »

Damon tapota amicalement l'épaule de l'original et rejoignit Elena et Caroline. Il glissa un bras autour de la taille d'Elena et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui dire quelque chose. Klaus écouta attentivement depuis l'arrière.

**Damon :** « C'est étrange de le voir comme ça, il en devient presque sympathique quand il se montre humain… »

... ... ... ... ...

Klaus était resté en retrait tout le reste de la visite du monument. En redescendant de la butte, Elena s'immobilisa sur une des marches pour l'attendre en souriant.

**Elena :** « Tu comptes faire la tête encore longtemps ? »

**Klaus :** « Je ne fais aucunement la tête. »

**Elena :** « Tu restes seul, en retrait dans ton coin depuis ce matin mais non, tu ne boudes pas… »

**Klaus :** « Je réfléchis, Elena. »

**Elena :** « C'est bien de réfléchir, mais depuis ce matin ça fait long quand même… Tu ne crois pas que tu réfléchirais mieux plus tard, après avoir profité de ces quelques moments tranquilles avec nous ? Avec Caro ? »

Klaus soupira. Il devait bien admettre qu'Elena avait raison. Mais à cet instant, il lui était bien plus facile de se prendre la tête à propos de Caroline que de profiter des instants à ses côtés.

**Elena :** « Et si tu me permets un conseil qui t'aiderait à résoudre ton problème, soit un peu plus humain… Ça te va plutôt bien en plus…»

Comme Damon un peu plus tôt, elle laissa de nouveau Klaus dans sa solitude et rejoignit ses amis.

... ... ... ... ...

Caroline était allongée sur son lit seulement vêtue du peignoir de l'hôtel. Couchée sur le ventre avec son ordinateur, elle venait de discuter en vidéo avec sa mère par internet. Cette dernière se préparait pour une réunion du Conseil. Caroline venait de se programmer une playlist musicale lorsque des coups résonnèrent à la porte de sa chambre.

Elle se leva avec regrets du lit où elle était si confortablement installée après avoir mis sa musique en pause. Elle entrouvrit la porte et pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir qui interrompait son moment de détente. Elle découvrit Klaus patientant dans le couloir et l'interrogea du regard.

**Klaus :** « Est-ce que je peux entrer s'il te plait ? Il faudrait qu'on parle. »

Caroline ouvrit complètement la porte et s'en retourna à l'intérieur. Elle replaça son peignoir correctement tandis que Klaus fermait la porte derrière lui. Il avança au fond de la pièce et s'immobilisa devant la baie vitrée éclairée par les lumières artificielles de la ville.

**Caroline :** « Tu voulais me parler ? »

Klaus se tourna vers elle et la regarda intensément. Elle semblait nerveuse et impatiente.

**Klaus :** « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste Caroline ? »

Caroline se raidit de surprise en entendant la question du jeune homme. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Elle avait déjà elle-même des difficultés à savoir ce qu'elle voulait alors le lui expliquer… Klaus plissa les yeux, accentuant la pression de son regard sur la jeune femme. Elle murmura alors sans le regarder en face…

**Caroline :** « Que tu arrêtes de refouler ton humanité… »

**Klaus :** « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai encore une ? »

**Caroline :** « Parce que je l'ai déjà aperçue quand nous étions tous les deux… Je sais qu'elle est toujours là, cachée au fond de toi… »

**Klaus :** « Moi je pense que tu es simplement folle… »

Caroline échappa un petit rire nerveux.

**Caroline :** « C'est ce dont j'ai essayé de me persuader aussi, oui… »

Klaus la fixait, le regard emplit de perplexité. Caroline prit alors une grande inspiration et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'Original.

**Caroline :** « Mais je sais que tu m'aimes… Et je sais également que quelqu'un qui est capable d'aimer est quelqu'un capable d'être sauvé… »

Klaus crispa les mâchoires.

**Klaus :** « Et tu penses pouvoir me sauver ? »

Caroline le regarda en silence.

**Klaus :** « Pour cela il faudrait déjà que tu réussisses à me pardonner… Le peux-tu ? »

**Caroline :** « Mon problème n'est pas vraiment de te pardonner mais de réussir à te faire confiance, Klaus… »

Klaus hocha la tête de compréhension.

**Klaus :** « Je crois que ça va être le problème de vous tous… Mais j'ai envie d'essayer… »

Caroline ne cacha pas sa surprise avec ses grands yeux bleus étonnés et ses lèvres entrouvertes.

**Klaus :** « Damon m'a fait comprendre que les liens du sang ne sont finalement pas les plus importants… Je veux… Caroline, je refuse de redevenir humain, ça c'est juste hors de question mais… Je suis prêt à renoncer à mes hybrides si tu acceptes de me laisser une chance. Je veux... Je... Oh, je ne suis pas doué pour ça ! En général les belles paroles, je m'en sers à mon avantage mais je ne pense jamais ce que je dis… J'ai du mal à construire ce que je veux te dire… »

**Caroline :** « Continue comme tu le fais, c'est un début… »

**Klaus :** « J'envie votre petit groupe… Moi, j'arrive seulement à m'isoler des autres tant je peux être capricieux et rancunier… Vous réussissez à rester soudés et même quand vous êtes fâchés, vous êtes présents les uns pour les autres… »

Caroline souriait. Elle appréciait le voir confus, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. Sans prévenir, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Original. Hébété, ce dernier mis quelques longues secondes à réagir mais finit par lui rendre son baiser. Caroline sentit alors la main de Klaus se glisser dans sa nuque pour la rapprocher contre lui. Leurs langues se trouvèrent pour danser un ballet sensuel.

Les doigts de Klaus fouillèrent la chevelure d'or de la jeune fille alors que ceux de Caroline courraient délicatement sous la chemise du vampire. Elle frissonna alors que la langue de Klaus quittait la sienne pour aller caresser son cou. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Soudain, elle le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui avant de lui arracher sa chemise et d'embrasser son torse. Elle frôlait du bout des doigts les hanches du jeune homme qui frémissait à chacune de ces délicieuses tortures.

Klaus défit habillement le peignoir de la jeune femme qui ne remarqua rien avant de le sentir tomber à ses pieds. Le jeune homme la souleva alors délicatement pour l'allonger sur le lit. Les mains de Klaus caressaient le corps de Caroline avec douceur alors que ses lèvres le redessinaient centimètre de peau par centimètre de peau. Il essayait de mémoriser chaque parcelle de ce corps si parfait qu'il avait dans ses bras. Il s'attarda un moment sur la poitrine de la jeune femme avant de descendre encore et de caresser son ventre du bout la langue. Les yeux fermés, le plaisir envahissait Caroline dont les gémissements s'accentuèrent. Elle eut de plus en plus de mal a respirer et entre deux halètements, supplia Klaus qui remonta à sa hauteur.

Caroline s'empara de nouveau des lèvres du jeune homme en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Klaus la pénétra alors délicatement et commença à bouger lentement en elle. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et la jeune fille savourait chaque râle de son amant. Le corps de Caroline fut parcourut de spasmes de plus en plus rapprochés. Klaus posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de la jeune femme et accéléra ses coups de reins. Caroline convulsa alors que l'orgasme la saisit et les vas-et-viens de Klaus ralentirent.

Klaus embrassa une nouvelle fois Caroline qui gardait son étreinte ferme autour de lui. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir garder la sensation du corps de Klaus contre le sien éternellement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Elle se sentit étourdie sous l'intensité du regard qu'il lui portait. Il ouvrit la bouche et sembla hésiter à laisser les mots franchir ses lèvres.

**Klaus :** « Je t'aime Caroline… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

**Caroline :** « Alors ne gâche pas la chance que je te laisse… »

Klaus sourit. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait en retour mais sa réponse était tout aussi satisfaisante. Elle acceptait de lui laisser une chance.

**Klaus :** « Tu m'aideras ? »

**Caroline :** « Oui… »

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'Original avant de laisser reposer sa tête sur le matelas. Klaus se laissa glisser à côté d'elle et l'attira contre lui. Il remarqua alors l'heure affichée sur le réveil.

**Klaus :** « On devrait peut être se reposer un peu. On doit retrouver Damon et Elena dans à peine plus de cinq heures pour notre avion… »

Caroline se blottit contre son torse qu'elle embrassa.

**Caroline :** « Bonne nuit, à tout à l'heure… »

**Klaus :** « Bonne nuit amour »

* * *

_Voilà... C'est la fin... _  
_Enfin, qui sait... J'ai bien envie d'essayer de voir ce que donne la tentative de Klaus pour se racheter moi... Il faut juste que je trouve quelques idées mais je ne suis pas contre..._  
_En tout cas, Virginie06, en réalisant que Tyler était censé être toujours à Mystic Fall, ça m'a frustrée lol Je vais essayer de faire un petit chapitre pour remédier à ça parce que je ne les imagine pas tous les trois dans la même ville maintenant ^^ Je dois juste finir un autre texte qui m'est venu avec la mort de Jeremy et je reviens à cette histoire !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ces petits moments avec moi. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue et d'être restée avec moi jusqu'au bout pour certaines ^^  
A très vite ! Et bon week end !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir !  
Me revoilà déjà ! Je n'aurais pas cru être si rapide sur ce coup là mais cette (toute petite) partie m'a trotté dans la caboche tout l'après midi ^^ Alors je l'ai rédigé tranquillement ce soir pendant que c'était tout chaud...  
Finalement, je crois que je vais avoir du mal à couper le cordon avec cette histoire qui, à l'origine, n'était quand même qu'un OS lol Mais mon idée suivante sera tout de même moins rapide je l'avoue. Je vais me concentrer sur mon autre texte en court que j'aimerais tout de même finir, il est commencé depuis presque 1 mois après avoir vu l'épisode 14 quand même =/  
Allez, stop au blabla, je vous laisse avec mon texte.  
Bonne lecture...  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Le jeune homme patientait à l'aéroport de Charlottesville depuis presque une demi-heure. Il était hyper nerveux. La façon dont ils s'étaient quittés la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la gorge. Il avait eu besoin de faire le point, seul dans son coin, sans elle… Alors il avait rompu. Cependant, il avait très vite regretté sa décision, il avait réalisé qu'elle lui manquait, qu'elle était bien trop importante dans sa vie pour l'en laissé partir…

Il s'était rendu chez elle pour lui révéler tout ça mais personne ne lui avait ouvert la porte. Il s'était alors réfugié au Mystic Grill pour patienter. Il avait rapidement aperçut Matt qui débarrassait une table au fond du bar et l'avait rejoint. C'est après avoir échangé quelques banalités que Tyler avait abordé le sujet de Caroline. Son ami lui avait alors raconté que cette dernière avait accompagné Elena et Damon à Paris pour quelques jours afin de se changer les idées. Ils étaient censé être de retour le lendemain. Alors Tyler avait demandé plus d'informations auprès de la mère de Caroline et avait décidé qu'il irait attendre la jeune fille directement à l'aéroport où ils devaient atterrir et qui n'était qu'à une quarantaine de kilomètres de Mystic Fall.

Une voie annonça l'arrivée du vol en question et Tyler tressaillit. Il scruta la porte immobile par laquelle les voyageurs étaient censés arriver. Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement, mollement. Il avait soudain l'impression qu'elles étaient plus longues que les heures.

Avec appréhension, il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur des employées de l'aéroport qui ouvraient la marche. Il dévisagea chaque passager, la cherchant du regard. Enfin, il la vit.

Elle était sublime et avait l'air radieuse. Les joues bien roses, un grand sourire franc fendait son visage. Ses yeux bleus pétillant de bonheur, elle lui sembla prête à croquer la vie à pleines dents. Il remarqua à peine Elena et Damon aux côtés de la jeune fille mais quelque chose attira cependant son attention…

Klaus !

Il était en train de glisser quelque chose dans un sac à dos. Lui aussi était rayonnant de bonheur. Mais que faisait-il donc avec eux ?!

Il vit alors Caroline se tourner vers lui et lui tendre la main. L'original s'en saisit avec grâce. Elle se blottit alors contre lui et lui vola un rapide baiser tout en continuant leur progression vers le tapis roulant qui leur acheminait leurs bagages.

Alors qu'elle remettait difficilement une de ses mèches de cheveux en place avec sa main gauche, Caroline s'aperçut de la présence de son ex petit ami. Elle se raidit soudain en le fixant. Klaus suivit son regard pour voir ce qui lui arrivait et comprit. Son visage s'assombrit en découvrant l'hybride à quelques mètres d'eux.

Damon et Elena observaient la scène, immobiles et inquiets.

A contre cœur, Klaus desserra l'étreinte sur la main de la jeune femme. Sa façon de lui faire savoir qu'il lui laissait encore le choix. Si elle le souhaitait, elle pouvait encore faire marche arrière.

Ce geste eut pour effet de sortir Caroline de sa torpeur. Elle se tourna vers l'Original et resserra ses doigts sur la main du jeune homme. Une lueur traversa les yeux de ce dernier alors que Tyler grimaça.

L'hybride tourna vivement les talons et s'enfuit sans se retourner. Caroline su au fond d'elle qu'elle ne le reverrait plus...

Elle avait beau ne pas regretter son choix et assumer sa nouvelle relation avec Klaus, une boule lui nouait désormais l'estomac. Une boule qui la quitta durant le trajet en voiture jusqu'à Mystic Fall pour mieux la ressaisir deux jours plus tard alors qu'elle s'affichait au Mystic Grill au bras de Klaus. Mais cette désagréable sensation la quitta de nouveau et définitivement, une fois que Matt lui eut révélé qu'il n'était qu'à moitié surpris de cette nouvelle. Il ajouta qu'il préférait attendre de voir sur la durée avant de juger et Caroline laissa couler sur elle les quelques regards mauvais qu'elle pouvait croiser mais elle réalisa surtout que la plupart des gens présent ne leur accordait aucune attention…

* * *

_Oui, je sais, c'est super court... Mais j'avais envie d'achever un peu mieux la relation entre Tyler et Caroline._  
_Ça vous a plu quand même ?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour !  
Ça faisait longtemps ! ^^  
Voici un nouveau chapitre que je me suis amusée à écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi !  
Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Jamais Caroline et Elena n'auraient cru que ce week-end serait si mouvementé et frôlerait la catastrophe…

Depuis quatre mois, leurs vies avaient été plutôt calmes. A leur retour de Paris, le couple que formaient Caroline et Klaus avait attiré l'attention de la petite ville qui ignorait alors celui d'Elena et Damon. Caroline eu plus de mal que Klaus à supporter cela mais elle tint bon face aux regards accusateurs et aux mauvais mots et après seulement quelques semaines, les gens ne s'occupaient à nouveau plus d'eux.

Après leur retour, ils avaient cependant tous les quatre été rapidement ramenés à la réalité de leur vie surnaturelle. Il leur avait fallut gérer le professeur Shane qui réussissait de mieux en mieux à manipuler Bonnie. Klaus avait tout simplement proposé de le tuer, ce qu'avait bien sûr approuvé Damon. Mais les filles, elles, préféraient une méthode moins violente. Cependant, en fouillant l'appartement de Shane, la petite équipe avait finalement compris la gravité de la situation. Dans un des livres du professeur, ils avaient découvert que trois sacrifices étaient nécessaires au réveil de Silas. Deux d'entre eux ayant déjà été exécutés, il ne restait qu'à pratiquer celui de douze sorcières. A contre cœur, les deux jeunes femmes cédèrent et acceptèrent de faire exécuter Shane pour qu'il cesse de manipuler Bonnie en émettant toutefois une condition : que ce ne soit pas l'un des deux jeunes hommes qui s'y colle mais que Klaus charge quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. Elles ne voulaient pas d'un meurtre de plus sur les CV de leurs compagnons et cela leur permettait de cacher leur implication dans cette tragédie à Bonnie.

Depuis, les filles avaient terminé leur année de lycée et choisit leur cursus universitaire. Toutes les deux s'étaient rabattues sur l'université de Virginie. Liz Forbes était un peu déçue de voir sa fille se limiter avec ce choix mais cette dernière lui avait promis que dans une de ses autres vies, elle ferait des études plus prestigieuses mais que pour le moment, la vie était trop courte pour partir et ne pas profiter des gens qu'elle aimait avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Elena avait choisit d'en faire autant afin de rester auprès de Jeremy et avait suivit Caroline à Charlottesville. Après avoir hésité avec les cours de Lettres Classiques, elle s'était inscrite en Histoire de l'Art comme l'avait fait son amie. Découvrir l'université et son fonctionnement serait bien plus sympa à deux que seule… Elle s'inscrirait en Lettres Classiques plus tard.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient débuté les cours depuis la fin de l'été et se plaisaient dans leur nouveau rythme de vie. Mystic Fall se trouvant à seulement une petite demi-heure, elles faisaient les trajets tous les jours entre leurs domiciles et la fac. Caroline adorait le cours d'Art Grec alors qu'Elena préférait celui sur la période de la Renaissance mais toutes les deux étaient d'accord sur un point : le prof d'Art Roman et Gothique était beau comme un dieu !

Tout allait donc comme sur des rails jusqu'à ce fameux week end…

Le Vendredi, les filles n'avaient pas eu cours l'après midi et avaient choisit de travailler à la bibliothèque du campus avec Lukas et Andrew, deux étudiants avec qui elles travaillaient sur un devoir à rendre pour le cours d'Art Grec. Les quatre étudiants discutaient sur le parvis de la bibliothèque avant de se séparer. Satisfait de la façon dont ils avaient avancés dans l'après midi, Lukas proposa aux filles de passer le week-end à Charlottesville et d'essayer de boucler leur dossier tout en profitant de la ville.

**Caroline :** « Ca pourrait être sympa, oui. Tu en penses quoi Elena ? »

**Elena :** « Je sais pas trop… »

**Caroline :** « On rentre ce soir et on revient demain matin avec quelques affaires… Elena ? Les garçons survivront à un week-end sans nous et ça va nous changer un peu… »

Soudain un papier accroché de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée de la bibliothèque retint l'attention de la petite blonde. Ce papier invitait les étudiants à venir à une représentation de l'orchestre symphonique de l'université le lendemain. La date était surlignée au fluo jaune et c'était ce que fixait la jeune fille. Caroline s'approcha lentement de la feuille en se demandant à voix haute comment elle avait pu oublier ça, elle, la pro de l'organisation.

**Elena :** « Caroline, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Caroline se tourna vers ses amis et regarda Elena horrifiée.

**Caroline :** « L'anniversaire de Bonnie ! »

Elena réfléchit un instant et compris.

**Caroline :** « On a complètement zappé l'anniversaire de Bonnie ! »

Caroline fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir son portable, appela Klaus en catastrophe et prit son meilleur ton mielleux.

**Caroline :** « Coucou mon chéri ! […] Oui, oui on a bien avancé, on a bientôt terminé même. […] J'ai besoin d'un service chéri en fait… […] Non, non, rien à voir avec mes cours ! Je viens de réaliser que j'ai oublié l'anniversaire de Bonnie qui a lieu ce week-end… […] Si, c'est ce que je te demande… S'il te plait ! Juste faire les courses… […] Merci ! Je te le revaudrai, promis ! Demande à Damon de t'aider ! Et aussi à Jeremy, il saura te conseiller pour ce qui est des gouts de Bonnie et de qui inviter ! Avec Elena, on s'occupe du reste ! […] Ahah, t'es pas drôle ! […] Eh ?! Je t'aime. […] A tout à l'heure ! »

Caroline raccrocha et accorda de nouveau son attention aux trois autres qui attendaient patiemment.

**Andrew :** « Bon, si j'ai bien compris ce sera pour une autre fois. »

Caroline lui sourit gênée et regarda Elena. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux.

**Caroline :** « A moins que… Et si c'était vous qui veniez ?! »

Andrew et Lukas se regardèrent brièvement en souriant. L'idée leur plaisait et ils acceptèrent. Elena suggéra de les installer dans la maison de ses parents avec Jeremy. Les filles donnèrent rendez-vous aux garçons une heure plus tard…

Au cours du trajet jusqu'à Mystic Fall, Elena reçut un SMS de Damon lui disant qu'ils les attendaient au Mystic Grill. Ils savaient par Jeremy que la principale intéressée ne reviendrait que le lendemain donc ils avaient la soirée pour organiser la fête. Matt allait les aider dès qu'il aurait terminé son service. Ce dernier, inscrit à l'université de Lynchburg en cours de Management, faisait également les trajets quotidiens et continuait de travailler au bar à côté de ses études.

... ... ... ... ...

La fête battait son plein mais les deux vampires ne se sentaient pas vraiment à leurs places au milieu de tous ces jeunes pré-adultes euphoriques. Les deux hommes s'étaient isolés dans un des cachots du manoir, non sans prendre quelques bouteilles d'alcool pour compagnie. Ils étaient négligemment installés à même le sol, adossés l'un à côté de l'autre contre l'un des murs de la cellule.

Damon avala une gorgée de whisky à même la bouteille. Il grimaça en sentant l'alcool descendre le long de sa gorge. Décidément, les jeunes ne savaient pas ce qu'était un bon alcool, cette bouteille ne valait pas son bourbon qu'il avait pris soin de planquer en apprenant que la soirée aurait lieu chez lui.

**Klaus :** « Le calme semble s'installer là haut »

Il avait dit cela en regardant la dalle de béton qui surplombait sa tête comme s'il avait pu voir à travers. Damon esquissa un demi-sourire en acquiesçant.

**Damon :** « Il n'y a plus que Matt, il aide les filles à ranger. »

Klaus regarda sa montre en soupirant.

**Klaus :** « Pas trop tôt… »

**Damon :** « En tout cas, tu m'épates ! Rester stoïque comme ça, tu as bien progressé ! »

Klaus le regarda avec une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux.

**Klaus :** « Ce n'était qu'une fête entre étudiants en même temps. »

**Damon :** « Oui mais perso, étudiants ou pas, si la face de fouine avait osé embrasser Elena, je lui aurais arraché les yeux de la tête avant qu'il n'y eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. »

Damon remarqua que son interlocuteur se crispa et se redressa contre le mur avant de se tourner vers lui, le visage fermé et les yeux scrutateurs.

**Klaus :** « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Damon réalisa alors qu'il venait de faire une gaffe et détourna la tête en grimaçant. L'Originel s'impatienta aussitôt.

**Klaus :** « Damon ?! Ne m'oblige pas à te contraindre s'il te plait… »

**Damon :** « Ok, c'est bon… Mais ça ne va pas te plaire… »

_** Flashback __**  
Alors que Damon se dirigeait vers la cuisine afin d'y subtiliser une bouteille supplémentaire avant de fuir les lieux, il entendit la voix de Caroline juste avant d'entrer et resta alors sur le pas de la porte à écouter. Elle était en train de préparer un nouveau saladier de punch et demandait à Andrew de lui trouver le sucre de canne liquide. Damon n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil en biais à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il vit le jeune étudiant traverser l'endroit avec la bouteille demandée par Caro juste avant. Il se raidit cependant en apercevant que le jeune homme profitait du rapprochement de la petite blonde pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle voulait saisir le sucre qu'il lui apportait. Caroline le repoussa aussitôt et lui demanda de ne jamais refaire un tel geste. Elle appréciait le jeune homme mais cela n'allait pas plus loin que de la camaraderie. De plus, elle était en couple et heureuse avec son compagnon et il était hors de question qu'elle fiche tout en l'air. Andrew s'était excusé avant de s'éclipser de la pièce, non sans être déçu d'avoir été rejeté par sa camarade.  
__**__Fin Flashback__ *__*_

La bouteille que tenait Klaus dans sa main explosa sous la pression qu'il y exerça sans même s'en rendre compte. Le visage crispé par la fureur, il baissa les yeux sur sa paume et regarda les blessures se refermer instantanément alors que l'alcool imprégnait lentement son pantalon. Sans que Damon n'ait le temps de réagir, il quitta la cellule à vitesse vampirique sans aucune explication…

... ... ... ... ...

Lorsque Damon remonta, il trouva Elena, Caroline et Bonnie avachies dans un des canapés. Les traits tirés par la fatigue, elles semblaient satisfaites de leur soirée et bavardaient entre filles. Matt avait du rentrer chez lui une fois les lieux à peu près en ordre…

**Caroline :** « Klaus n'est pas avec toi ? »

Damon grimaça. Il appréhenda soudain le lieu où se trouvait actuellement Klaus et plus encore, ce qu'il faisait !

**Damon :** « J'ai fait une gaffe les filles… »

Bonnie, qui discutait toujours avec Elena, se tut et le regarda intriguée. Les trois jeunes femmes attendirent la suite qui ne vint pas. Elles durent secouer Damon pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. La crainte de Damon avait alors envahit Caroline qui se rendit aussitôt dans la maison familiale des Gilbert où Jeremy hébergeait Lukas et Andrew pour le week-end…

Sa crainte était fondée. Elle trouva Klaus dans l'ancienne chambre de Jenna, face à un Andrew terrorisé et contraint à rester immobile. Le jeune homme ne portait qu'un simple jogging noir et Caroline constata qu'il avait des hématomes sur le torse. Elle distingua aussi une légère marque de strangulation autour du cou, sans doute due à la pression exercée pour maintenir Andrew immobile le temps de le contraindre…

**Caroline :** « Klaus ?! Sérieusement ?! »

Klaus tourna vers elle son visage contracté par la colère mais ne dit rien. Il secouait les bras dans le vide. Caroline murmura doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

**Caroline :** « Je pense que le râteau que je lui ai mis était suffisant chéri… »

**Klaus :** « Comment a t-il osé ?! Si encore il te pensait célibataire mais… Il savait que tu es à moi ! »

Caroline ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

**Caroline :** « Pardon ?! Je ne suis pas un de tes fichus tableaux, d'accord ! Je n'ai pas de titre de propriété ! Je t'aime et j'ai choisi de te faire confiance, ce n'est pas la même chose ! Et jusqu'à ce soir, je ne regrette pas le moins du monde ma décision de te laisser une chance ! Jusqu'à ce soir… »

Klaus la regarda. Ses yeux étaient brillants d'émotions qui se bousculaient violemment en lui. Caroline s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur la joue de son compagnon.

**Caroline :** « Je t'ai choisi Klaus. Et tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne l'ai pas fait à la légère. »

**Klaus :** « Vous vous êtes embrassés Caroline ! »

**Caroline :** « Il m'a embrassée, nuance ! Moi, je l'ai repoussé tout de suite ! J'en ai rien à faire de lui, crois moi ! Et puis eh ! Tu ne crois pas que tu vas tout de même un peu loin pour un baiser ?! Faut pas abuser non plus ! Un mec normal se serait contenté de mettre son poing dans la figure de l'autre. A la rigueur il lui aurait rayé sa voiture ou explosé le pare brise mais c'est tout… »

**Andrew :** « Si tu pouvais éviter de lui donner des idées supplémentaires s'il te plait… »

Caroline jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à Andrew pour lui intimer de se taire. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour qu'il se manifeste. Elle embrassa la joue de Klaus et glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

**Caroline :** « Fais comme que tu veux mon chéri mais pense bien que tes actes auront des conséquences… Je t'aime. »

Sur ces mots elle quitta les lieux, espérant avoir prononcé les mots qu'il fallait pour atteindre l'Originel.

... ... ... ... ...

La matinée était plutôt bien avancée. Damon, Elena et Caroline étaient dans la cuisine du manoir en train de ranger la vaisselle quand Klaus entra. Il affichait un air penaud que caroline tenta d'ignorer tant elle le trouvait craquant.

**Klaus :** « Bonjour… Tu as fini la nuit ici alors ? »

**Caroline :** « Comme tu vois ! »

**Klaus :** « Caroline, je suis désolé. Je te demande pardon de ma réaction… »

**Caroline :** « Tu n'me fais pas confiance ! »

La jeune femme avait haussé le ton en prononçant cette phrase. Damon et Elena décidèrent de changer de pièce afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

**Klaus :** « Bien sur que si amour ! Mais j'avoue que par moment, mes mauvais reflexes reviennent, oui.

**Caroline :** « Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissée gérer ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu me voir quand tu as su ce qui s'était passé ?! Tu as juste voulu éliminer ton concurrent, excuse moi mais j'interprète ça comme un manque de confiance envers moi… »

**Klaus : **« Je ne voulais pas te blesser Caroline, crois moi…Tu m'as dit cette nuit que je te connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne t'engages pas à la légère… Permet moi de te retourner cette même phrase… Je t'aime Caroline et il m'arrive encore de réagir excessivement mais je ne le fais pas exprès, je te le jure. C'est juste… Instinctif ! J'ai fonctionné comme ça tellement longtemps… Je te demande pardon, sincèrement…»

Caroline s'approcha de lui en souriant.

**Caroline :** « Excuses acceptées. Mais je vais te garder à l'œil, sois en sûr ! Et en attendant, tu vas être de corvée de ménage avec nous comme punition, tiens ! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre le salon, Klaus la saisit par le bras en souriant et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa délicatement et lui murmura une fois de plus qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était tout pour lui.

En passant au salon, Caroline découvrit Jer, Lukas et Andrew qui aidaient Damon et Elena.

**Caroline :** « Et finalement ? Après mon départ ? »

**Klaus :** « Je l'ai contraint… Les coups qu'il a reçus sont dus à une bagarre lors de la fête avec un type saoul qui t'ennuyait… Il a prit ta défense... »

Caroline sourit à Klaus puis regarda ses amis et remarqua une tache sur le sol, près des marches menant dans le hall.

**Caroline :** « Bon, au boulot ! »

S'ils avaient bien rangé quelques heures auparavant, il leur restait toutefois la partie nettoyage à effectuer et ce n'était pas une mince affaire...

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Bonnie étant la seule dont on ignore la date de naissance exacte, je me suis permise de le placer quand ça m'arrangeait ^^_  
_Merci d'être passée par là. Pour ma part, je file réfléchir au chapitre suivant pour lequel j'ai déjà une idée (dire que ce ne devait qu'un petit Os au départ lol)_  
_A bientôt =D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonsoir ! ^^_  
_Me revoilà avec un chapitre tout chaud ! Terminé cette nuit juste pour vous ;-)_  
_Celui ci est encore axé sur Klaroline mais un peu de Delena tout de même (je vais me reconcentrer sur eux bientôt si ça peut vous rassurer)._  
_J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours et attend vos retours avec impatience._  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Elena était tranquillement assise dans la cuisine, une tasse de café fumant devant elle, lorsque Klaus débarqua dans la pièce. La jeune femme révisait silencieusement pour un examen qui devait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard. Elle leva le nez de ses fiches et constata qu'il était seul.

**Elena :** « Où est Caroline ? »

Klaus la fixa en souriant.

**Klaus :** « Bonjour à toi aussi, Elena. »

**Elena :** « Pardon, bonjour Klaus. Où est Caroline ? »

**Klaus :** « Caro va arriver. Elle voulait voir Liz et en profiter pour se changer et reprendre quelques affaires… »

Elena acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de replonger dans ses notes sur l'Art Indien. Damon arriva au même moment et salua Klaus chaleureusement.

**Klaus :** « Alors, quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? »

Elena secoua la tête, légèrement désespérée de voir comme les deux hommes ressemblaient à deux gamins une fois qu'ils étaient réunis. Eux qui autrefois se détestaient et cherchaient à s'entre-tuer… Leur relation avait bien évoluée.

Avant que Damon n'ait eu le temps d'exposer ses projets à son acolyte, la porte d'entrée claqua violemment. Tandis qu'Elena ramassait ses notes de révision qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur la table en sursautant, Damon se retourna pour faire face à l'entrée de la cuisine, contrarié de cette interruption. Tous trois virent alors Caroline arriver. Klaus la détailla de la tête au pied avec un air surpris.

**Klaus :** « Déjà là ? Je croyais que tu devais passer voir ta mère et en profiter pour te changer ? »

La jeune fille semblait contrariée et s'agitait dans tout les sens.

**Caroline :** « Je l'ai vu ! Et j'en ai bien trop vu ! »

Tous trois regardèrent la petite blonde d'un regard intrigué. Elle tourbillonnait dans la pièce, s'arrêtant juste parfois quelques centièmes de secondes pour lancer un regard désespéré vers le plafond avant de recommencer à tournoyer.

**Elena :** « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le corps entier de Caroline convulsa et la jeune fille gémit de dégout.

**Damon :** « Allez Barbie, te fait pas prier, raconte… »

Klaus jeta un regard fâché à son ami. Il n'appréciait quand ce dernier nommait Caroline avec ce sobriquet. La jeune femme s'immobilisa soudain et pris une grande inspiration.

**Caroline :** « Ma mère couche avec le nouveau prof d'histoire du lycée ! »

Elle vit alors la stupeur remplacer l'intrigue dans les yeux de ses amis.

**Elena :** « Qu'est ce qui te fais di… »

Caroline l'interrompit sèchement.

**Caroline :** « Je les ai surpris ! Sur le canapé ! »

Damon éclata de rire.

**Damon :** « C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? »

**Klaus :** « C'est un être humain, Amour, toi-même tu sais ce que c'est, tu es une grande fille maintenant… »

Caroline fusilla d'un regard noir les deux hommes qui osaient se moquer indirectement de sa réaction.

**Caroline :** « Mais c'est ma mère ! »

Elena reclassa ses notes avant de les glisser dans son sac et se leva.

**Elena :** « Viens, on en parlera tranquillement les deux sur la route, ces deux là sont trop ignares pour y comprendre quelque chose. »

**Klaus :** « Nous ? Ignares ? »

**Elena :** « Concernant les relations humains, oui ! »

Elle s'approcha de Damon et l'embrassa avant d'aller attraper le bras de son amie qui disait elle aussi au revoir à son petit ami.

**Elena :** « Bonne journée les garçons, et pas de bêtise ! Damon, n'oublie pas ce dont on a parlé cette nuit. »

**Klaus :** « Y'a mieux à faire que parler la nuit, les gars ! »

Elena ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour lui répondre.

**Elena :** « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Klaus, les nuits sont longues, on a le temps de faire tout un tas de choses… »

Les filles quittèrent alors la maison pour partir à la fac…

... ... ... ... ...

La journée s'était révélée être plutôt longue à la fac pour les deux jeunes filles. Caroline n'avait pas réussi à chasser l'image de sa mère, à moitié nue sur le canapé, dans les bras du professeur Kenton. Elena, de son côté, était impatiente de retrouver son compagnon pour savoir ce qu'avait pensé Klaus de son idée. Dans la supposition que Damon n'ait pas oublié de lui parler malgré le petit rappel qu'elle lui avait lancé en partant en cours.

Tous les quatre étaient regroupés à la pension Salvatore. Damon avait trouvé une vieille voiture de collection à bas prix et, avec Klaus, ils étaient allés la chercher dans l'après midi. A peine revenus, ils s'étaient mis immédiatement à la rénover et ils avaient du travail pour parvenir à la remettre en état.

**Caroline :** « Je crois qu'il va falloir aller les chercher ou nous ne seront pas prêtes de les revoir… »

Elena rit à la remarque de sa meilleure amie. Elles étaient toutes deux posées tranquillement au salon, devant la cheminée, chacune dans un canapé. Caroline jouait sur son portable alors qu'Elena feuilletait un magazine féminin.

**Elena :** « Quand ils sont ensemble ce sont de vrais gamins, Caroline, et c'est encore pire quand il est question de voiture. »

**Caroline :** « A la différence que leurs voitures ne sont plus à pédales. »

Toutes deux rirent de bon cœur. Caroline coupa son jeu et posa son portable sur la table basse devant elle. Elena se redressa soudain et posa sa revue sur la table également, à la page qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle la fit glisser à l'autre bout du meuble pour le faire parvenir à son amie.

**Elena :** « En bas, à gauche… »

Caroline attrapa le magazine et sourit en découvrant ce que son amie voulait lui faire voir.

**Caroline :** « Tu me connais si bien, Elena »

La petite brune lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse. C'est ce moment là que choisirent les hommes pour enfin venir les rejoindre.

**Caroline :** « Il faudra que j'essaie ça. »

Elena sourit.

**Elena :** « Tu me diras ce que ça donne… »

**Klaus :** « Essayer quoi ? »

Il s'approcha de sa petite amie qui lisait la couverture du magazine qu'elle venait de refermer.

**Klaus :** « Caroline ? »

**Caroline :** « Mmm ? »

La petite blonde n'avait même pas relevé la tête vers lui et fixait toujours le magazine.

**Klaus :** « Qu'est-ce que tu veux essayer ? »

Caroline sourit soudain en scrutant le gros titre en une, ce sans que son compagnon ne comprenne.

**Caroline :** « Rien d'important ! »

Elle se leva alors du canapé en déposant la revue sur la table devant elle et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Klaus se pencha pour mieux regarder et lu le gros titre qui recouvrait le mannequin en couverture _: « 10 conseils infaillibles pour booster votre homme sous la couette. »_. Il fronça soudain les sourcils et parti à la recherche de sa compagne sans quitter son air inquiet. Elena tendit l'oreille alors que Damon venait s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**Klaus :** « Amour, dis moi, c'est quoi ce truc que tu veux essayer ? Ca vient de ton magazine ? Caroline ? »

Elena ne pu se retenir de rire et constata que Caroline en faisait autant. Ce qu'Elena savait mais que Klaus ignorait c'est que Caroline ne lisait pas du tout les conseils soit disant infaillibles que promettait une des journalistes. Elena lui avait tout simplement montré la nouvelle paire de Louboutin présentée en page mode.

**Damon :** « Qu'est ce qui t'amuse ? »

**Elena :** « Je t'expliquerai… Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

... ... ... ... ...

Elena était confortablement installée sous la couette. Perdue dans ses pensées, ses yeux fixaient l'écran de télévision, éteint, qui était accroché au mur, face au lit. Lorsque Damon sorti de la salle de bain et la rejoignit, il pensa qu'elle était simplement déçue de ne pouvoir organiser la soirée d'anniversaire qu'elle envisageait pour Caroline. En réalité, il en était tout autre.

La raison pour laquelle sa soirée tombait à l'eau l'enchantait. Elle enviait même un peu Caroline. Oui, bien que ravie pour elle, Elena enviait légèrement sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait jamais eu droit à une vraie demande d'emménagement au manoir Salvatore. Une raison toute simple à cela : elle y était déjà installée lorsque sa relation avec Damon s'était concrétisée. Même son installation dans la chambre de son compagnon n'avait rien eu de bien romantique. Cela s'était fait progressivement, ses affaires passant de la chambre qu'elle occupait à celle du jeune homme où elle passait toutes ses nuits et cela au fur et à mesure de ses besoins, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne réalise vraiment le changement.

... ... ... ... ...

Klaus avait passé l'après midi en cuisine, à préparer un repas français composé des plats qui avaient marqués Caroline lors de leur séjour à Paris quelques mois auparavant. Il souhaitait célébrer l'anniversaire de sa belle même si désormais les années ne comptaient plus pour elle mais aussi, de cette façon, faire un petit clin d'œil à la concrétisation de leur relation amoureuse qui avait commencée lors de ce voyage. A l'occasion de ce tête-à-tête romantique, il comptait demander à la jeune vampire de venir s'installer chez lui.

L'ouïe fine du jeune homme détecta le crissement des graviers devant la maison. Sa chère et tendre rentrait de sa journée de shopping entre filles qu'avait organisé Elena à la place de la soirée qu'elle prévoyait. Klaus baissa le feu au minimum sous sa cocotte et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour accueillir Caroline. La petite blonde débarqua tout sourire, les bras chargé de nombreux paquets.

**Caroline :** « Eyh ! Bonsoir toi ! »

Elle accueillit avec plaisir le baiser que lui donna Klaus. Celui-ci la délesta de ses achats et les déposa aux pieds des marches conduisant à l'étage. Caroline en profita pour retirer sa veste et, à vitesse vampirique, alla se lover dans le dos de Klaus en l'enlaçant.

**Caroline :** « Ça sent bon… »

**Klaus :** « Merci… Nous allons commencer par un petit Château Mouton Rothschild de 1975. Ensuite, salade de chèvres chauds au miel puis du coq au vin accompagné d'un grand cru AB négatif. Ensuite, le dessert mais je garde la surprise ! »

Caroline glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Klaus et caressa doucement ses hanches.

**Caroline :** « Personnellement, je commencerais bien par le dessert… »

Elle avait chuchoté à l'oreille de Klaus et celui-ci ne put retenir un frisson de la parcourir. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.

**Klaus :** « Le repas est prêt Amour, je me suis vraiment donné beaucoup de mal tu sais… »

Caroline, toujours calée dans le dos de l'Originel, parsema sa nuque de légers baisers avant de lui mordiller une oreille.

**Klaus :** « Caro… »

Il retint un soupir mais la jeune fille l'avait remarqué. Elle fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à la ceinture de l'hybride et en défit la boucle tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille qu'elle avait envie de lui.

**Klaus :** « Ooh… Je crois que tes arguments fonctionnent… »

Il se retourna vivement et enlaça Caroline pour l'embrasser.

... ... ... ... ...

Lorsque le couple revint à la cuisine, une légère odeur de brûlé régnait dans la pièce. Klaus couina d'effroi en réalisant que son plat principal était cramé ce qui amusa Caroline. La jeune fille, adossé contre un mur, observait Klaus tout en remettant la chemise de son compagnon à l'endroit avant de s'en vêtir. Dans leur précipitation, le jeune homme avait malencontreusement déchiré le chemisier de la petite blonde en la déshabillant. Klaus soupira bruyamment.

**Klaus :** « Il est fichu… »

**Caroline :** « Je suis désolée pour ton plat mon chéri mais je ne regrette pas pour autant. »

Klaus lui lança un regard peiné qui la fit sourire.

**Caroline :** « Et si tu nous servais un bon verre de ton cru s'il te plait ? Tu m'as épuisée, j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces. »

Elle termina sa phrase d'un air taquin et la conclu d'un clin d'œil. Klaus sourit, emplit de fierté par cette remarque.

**Klaus :** « Déjà fatiguée ? Moi qui comptais reprendre un peu de dessert plus tard dans la soirée… »

Caroline éclata de rire.

**Caroline :** « Tu es insatiable ! Je ne dis pas non moi non plus pour encore plus de dessert et t'épuiser toi aussi mais d'abord, remplis moi ce verre ! Depuis ce matin, ça fait long avec toutes ces activités. Si tu veux que je tienne toute la nuit, je dois reprendre des forces. »

Klaus s'approcha d'elle avec une carafe à la main. Le liquide à l'intérieur était d'un magnifique rouge sombre mais il semblait un peu épais, comme poisseux… Caroline lui tendit son verre.

**Klaus :** « Pour ce qui est de reprendre des forces, c'est sûr que ce n'est av… vec mon coq au vin que tu en aurais beaucoup repris ! »

Caroline le regarda avec interrogation. Elle avait relevé l'hésitation du jeune homme au milieu de sa phrase et se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire à l'origine. Elle réfléchit un instant mais comprit plutôt vite. Sachant que leurs sous-entendus étaient sexuels, le coq au vin n'avait pas vraiment sa place ici… Tyler ! Il avait faillit lui balancer que ce n'était pas avec Tyler qu'elle avait besoin de reprendre des forces ! Elle n'en revenait pas ! Qu'en savait-il d'abord ?! Tyler était doué sous la couette ! Moins que Klaus certes, mais il n'avait pas non plus autant d'expérience et la jeune fille s'en contentait pleinement à l'époque.

La sonnerie de son téléphone tira Caroline de sa réflexion. Elle venait de recevoir un SMS. Elle alla chercher son portable dans son sac à main et fixa l'écran, surprise. _« Joyeux anniversaire Caroline ! »_

**Caroline :** « Quand on parle du loup… Ou qu'on le sous-entend…»

**Klaus :** « On en voit la… »

Le vampire se figea soudain et regarda sa petite amie avec de grands yeux ronds.

**Klaus :** « Rassure moi Amour, le proverbe est à prendre au figuré ?! »

Pour toute réponse Caroline explosa de rire avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Mais cela suffit à vexer Klaus qui se renfrogna aussitôt. La jeune fille posa son verre et alla se poster devant lui.

**Caroline :** « Klaus, regarde-moi. »

Mais il ne bougea pas, fixant la cuillère en bois qu'il avait dans la main.

**Caroline :** « Klaus ! »

Il céda alors et releva ses yeux sur elle.

**Caroline :** « Je t'aime ! Alors arrête de t'imaginer n'importe quoi aussi facilement s'il te plait ! C'est toi que j'ai choisi et je suis bien à tes côtés, tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point. Fais-nous confiance mon chéri… »

Klaus hocha mécaniquement la tête. Il se tourna alors vers son plan de travail et se saisit d'un gant de cuisine posé non loin de lui. Il le secoua légèrement et une petite boite tomba dans la paume de son autre main. Caroline le regardait, les yeux pétillants.

La boite, bien que petite, était trop grosse pour cacher une bague de fiançailles. Klaus la lui tendit avec un sourire timide et elle s'en saisit d'une main tremblante. Caroline ouvrit la boite délicatement et découvrit une clé à l'intérieur. En guise de porté clé, un soyeux ruban argenté sur lequel était simplement écrit _« Je t'aime. K »_.

**Caroline :** « Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? »

Klaus attrapa sa main libre et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

**Klaus :** « Je t'aime, Caroline. Moi aussi je me sens bien à tes côtés. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir été aussi heureux que depuis que tu as accepté de me faire confiance. J'aimerais que tu t'installes ici, avec moi. Je souhaite que ce ne soit plus chez moi mais chez nous ! »

Caroline se mordit la lèvre inférieure, émue. Les larmes menaçant de ruiner son maquillage.

**Caroline :** « Oui, je veux vivre avec toi Klaus ! »

La jeune vampire posa la boite sur le plan de travail à côté d'elle et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Klaus pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier l'enlaça tendrement en répondant à son baiser. Il était le plus heureux des hommes ce soir. Oubliant même Tyler et son SMS dont il ignorait le contenu, il ne songeait qu'au fait que sa belle allait venir vivre avec lui.

* * *

___Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ça vous a plu ? Mais que vient donc refaire Tyler par ici ?! _  
A l'origine, l'histoire continuait mais quand j'ai vu la longueur que je commençais à avoir j'ai préféré couper en deux chapitres ce qui induit que le Delena que je voulais faire chapitre 12 est reporté chapitre 13 =/ Enfin tout vient à point à qui sait attendre parait-il ^^  
_Je vais faire de mon mieux pour rédiger la suite rapidement, promis (ce week end je rédige une suite à "L'enfant de la réconciliation", j'ai eu une idée avant hier xD mais dès que ce sera fait je reviens sur "A coeur ouvert")  
Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour me lire.  
A bientôt.  
_


End file.
